Ruby Rose the Spectacular Scarlet Spider
by The Vigilant Spider
Summary: Ruby Rose had always dreamed of becoming a huntress and even managed to attend the esteemed Beacon Academy a whole TWO years early. But, when Ruby ends up getting bit by some weird spider on her first day of class she will soon find out that she was destined to become more then just a huntress. Follow Ruby as she faces new challenges like villains, lying to her team, and schoolwork
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the Vigilant Spider here with my first fic called Ruby Rose the Spectacular Scarlet Spider that was inspired by inspired by fics like avatarconner's Spider man volumes 0-2 and the Brotherhoof12's fic The Amazing Jaune Arc. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I thought why not give it a shot and with that let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 1: A Rose in Bloom

Vale was quite beautiful at night. The pitch-black darkness of the night was lit up by the numerous bright lights coming from the many buildings around Vale brightening dancing on the streets causing the area to be full of life. The view was even more grandeur when you were as high up she was, and that made it truly spectacular.

This view never gets old thought a red hooded figure currently sitting or rather attached to one of the tallest skyscrapers in all of vale. Shortly after she said that she started to hear alarms blaring in the distance.

"Oh, you just had to ruin the moment didn't you". The hooded figure sighed. "Well it's not like i'm surprised. I mean it's bound to happen when your living in the city that never sleeps". The figure joked as she jumps off from the skyscraper and webs onto another building in the direction of the sound.

The name of the hooded figure was Ruby Rose the Spectacular Scarlet Spider and this, is her story.

Months ago, on the day it all began…

It would be quite an understatement to say that Ruby hasn't been having the best first day of of school. Oh, great just great. Ruby thought as Weiss continued her rant at Ruby.

_I'm late on the first day of class, made a complete fool out of myself in Dust Studies with Professor Peach. I mean how do you even make ice dust catch on fire like seriously should that even be possible!?_

She even became a new target for Cardin when she tried to defend Velvet when Cardin was pulling on her ears. To top it all off Ruby was even challenged by some other first years since Ozpin got the bright idea to let her in a whole TWO YEARS before she could even graduate from Signal.

Suffice to say, that Ruby hadn't thought that this day couldn't possibly get any worse (oh boy was she wrong).

_There is no way this day could get any worse_. Ruby thought as Weiss drove the final nail in the coffin with four painful words.

"Ozpin made a mistake" said Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as she finished off her rant at Ruby and began to strut off in the direction of the outside patio.

_And there it is._ Ruby sighed thinking how her big mouth got her in trouble AGAIN.

_Maybe Weiss was right. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be leader after all_. Ruby thought as she turned around to be surprised at the sight of Professor Ozpin with his cane and his favorite coffee cup.

"Hmmm now that didn't seem to go very well" said Professor Ozpin as he had observed the fight the two girls had earlier.

'Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Asked Ruby as she was beginning to doubt herself due to Weiss's harsh words.

"Hmmm that remains to be seen" said Ozpin as he sensed the poor girls doubt.

This confused Ruby as she wondering what Ozpin exactly meant by that." Um what do you mean" she asked.

"I mean it's only been one day" said Ozpin. "Ruby" Ozpin chuckled. "I've made more mistakes then any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment as leader to be one of them". Ozpin leaned his face closer a bit closer to her for dramatic effect. "Do you"? Questioned Ozpin.

_Well uh wow I never thought of it like that. I wonder what he meant by that he made more mistakes than anyone like ever. Geez he isn't that old, is he? I mean I know he has gray hair and all but he's not a like a senior citizen or something, or is he? Oh my gosh I hope he doesn't think i'm ignoring him because he's old!_ Thought Ruby.

Ozpin took Ruby's silence as a signal to continue the conversation.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you aren't performing at your best, then what reasons do you give others to follow you"? Said Ozpin

_Wow I never thought about that. My team needs me to perform at my absolute best right? Hmmmm maybe I should take Weiss's advice on studying a bit more…._ Thought Ruby.

"Never forget that you've been given a very great power with the title of team leader, but with that power also comes a very daunting responsibility. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it". Ozpin said as he soon walked in the opposite direction of where she was.

Ruby was silent as was walking back to her dorm as she was thinking very deeply about the Professor had said to her.

"Huh I could've sworn I've heard something similar to that before, but from where?" Ruby said as she tried to remember where exactly she's heard that phrase before.

What she didn't realize however was that she would find the answer to her question in one of the worst ways possible. Ruby had no idea that in a matter of minutes her life will be changed forever.

As Ozpin saw Ruby walking away into the distance, he began to shift his mind to other matters that concerned him far more than the argument between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee respectively. _Now to find that spider…_ Thought Ozpin as he walked away to see if he could find the spider before it did anything that would come back to bite him in the future (Heh get it bite lol ok back to the story).

**Hours ago, at Beacon's state of the art science facility….**

Dr. Curt Connors was currently busy taking notes on his newest project which he dubbed the "Dust Spider". `

This spider was a special genetically engineered "super" spider that was born by infusing dust into the DNA of a spider egg to see how the dust changed the spider. However, out of the 100 eggs they infused with dust, only one managed to survive the infusion. The Dust Spider is mainly black in color with red accents on its legs and a big red 31 covering most of its abdomen

Doctor Connors is trying to find a way to safely infuse dust into humans to help accelerate healing for the sick and injured. However, Curt was so focused on taking notes from his recent experiments that he didn't notice the spider escaping from the glass case and crawling into one of the nearby vents.

"How is your research on the spider coming? Said Ozpin curious to see how much his little "gamble" has been paying off.

"It's going great Professor despite only having the spider for a matter of weeks I've learned so much it's absolutely incredible"! Curt said happily.

Professor Ozpin had come to Curt asking if he could find a way to healthily infuse dust in someone's system to help accelerate there healing. When Curt had asked why Ozpin said that he was trying to help a friend that was involved in an "accident".

Whatever happened was the least of his concerns, as he was just happy that a man like Ozpin was willing to fully fund his project. Whoever Ozpin's "friend" was they were to lucky to know someone with as big of pockets as Ozpin.

"Very good I'm happy to hear it". Said Ozpin.

Ozpin has been funding this project for the last few months as he hoped the findings from Doctor Connors experiments will perhaps aid him in his attempt to heal Amber from her little "accident" that caused her to lose half her powers which in turn caused her to go into a coma.

"May I see it". Asked Ozpin as he was hoping to see the fruits of his labor.

"Oh, certainly Professor right this way'. Curt said as he led Ozpin to where the spider was supposedly held.

"Here we are Professor look at the first ever genetically engineered dust spid...er? IT'S GONE! Curt yelled as he realized that the spider, he held so near and dear to his heart is nowhere to be seen.

Now Ozpin has been through a lot in his 1000s of years of walking the planet but that did not mean that he still wasn't concerned at the prospect that the spider that could help amber escaped. "I…. see". Well this is most certainly troubling news". Said Ozpin as he began to take out his scroll.

"Professor what are we going to do now that the spider is gone it was a key part of the research! Said Curt as he is panicking at the thought of an experimental spider getting exposed to the hundreds of Beacon students just outside of his lab.

"You will not have to worry about that Curt I have it covered. However, do try to find a potential replacement for escapee". Said Ozpin in a low hushed yet authoritative tone.

"Yes professor of course I'll start right away"! Said Curt in a panicked tone of voice as he rushed back to his desk trying to find his files on the prospect of using lizards for such experiments.

As Ozpin walked away from the lab, he used his scroll to call Glynda. In a very low yet calming tone of voice Ozpin said "Glynda we seem to have run into a small problem…."

Ruby's POV

Ruby was still silently on her way back to her dorm still thinking hard about what Professor Ozpin had to said to her. _Hmmmm what would impress Weiss?_ Ruby thought with her hands on her chin stroking it as if she had one of those long beards that old people always had in those old wizard movies

_Maybe I should make her cookies? Hmmm no that wouldn't work. Yang said the last time I tried to do that I almost lit the whole house on fire. Besides, they never would've been as good as mom's…._

Ruby stopped for a second and realized what she just thought and soon started shaking her head to try to think of something else, but it was already too late.

Mom… Ruby said as she now began thinking back to how much she missed her mother despite her being dead for over 10 years as of now.

Ma_ybe I should have taken more notes when dad took me to grief counseling…._ she thought sadly. However, that statement caused a sudden thought to come into her head which caused her eyes to widen in response.

"THAT'S IT!" Ruby yelled with joy as she now realized what she was going to do. "If Weiss sees me study then she might start to think that I'm not some no good child that snuck her way into beacon". Ruby said with conviction and with a newfound confidence Ruby started to walk back in the direction of her dorm.

Unknown to Ruby, while she was brainstorming ideas to impress Weiss, she failed to notice a lone spider crawled up through her leggings and was steadily making its way to Ruby's right hand like it was drawn to her presence. Ruby didn't realize it but what was about to happen would change her life forever.

"Oh man I hope this works". Ruby said as the spider was nearing her right hand. "Maybe after this is over, I can get Weiss to think that wow that Ruby girl is really really coo- OW!". Ruby yelled as she felt a sharp pain emanating from her right hand.

Ruby looked in the direction at her hand and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the biggest spider she had ever seen in her life.

"EWWW SPIDER GET IF OFF GET IT OFF!" Ruby shrieked in a mixture of fear and pain as she slapped the spider as hard as she could which resulted in large slapping sound. Ruby soon saw the squished remains of the spider on her hand as she eagerly shook it off.

Now that the spider was dead ruby took a sigh of relief.

"Oh, woof thank goodness that's over with. Ruby said as she looked at her hand, discovering a big red bite from where the spider had bitten her. "How in the world did such a big bug get into beacon anyway? Like seriously this place is crawling with huntsman to be how hasn't anyone got to it before I did?" As Ruby was saying this, she soon began to feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy.

"Oh, I hope that spider wasn't venomous or anything, I don't think those cute little gummy bears would help with that". Ruby said as she began to think about those little vitamins her dad gave her when she wasn't feeling too good.

As Ruby said this, she used her semblance to run back to her dorm to start studying forgetting about the spider as her mind shifted gears to the task at hand.

"Are you feeling okay Rubes?" Yang said as her voice laced with concern seeing that her sister clearly wasn't feeling well.

A** few minutes later...**

"Yeah Ruby are you okay? I know you had that fight with Weiss today but your being even quieter than me and that's saying something.

"Aww so you do have a sense a humor!" yang remarked jokingly as she hasn't really heard Blake crack any jokes before today. However, that did raise a question. "Hey, wait a minute if you have a sense of humor then why don't you laugh at any of my jokes! Said Yang.

"That's because I only laugh at jokes that are actually funny" said Blake as she smiled seeing Yang's shocked face from clearly expecting Blake to have a burn like that. Even in her sickened state Blake heard a small giggle coming from Ruby.

"Geez and I thought I was the one that burned" said yang jokingly as she is clearly enjoying the back and forth between Blake and herself. "But seriously rubes are you feeling alright? Blake wasn't joking your being even quieter than her which is unusual considering that your usually more well…. Yang trailed off finding the right words to describe her sister.

"Outspoken". Blake said as Yang smiled and silently thanked her for the save.

"Yeah what Blake said". Yang said using the opportunity to finish her little ramble.

"Seriously guys I'm fine it's probably just a stomach bug or something. I've had them before, and they were usually gone within a day. Ruby said in a very sickly tone of voice that didn't help her with her case.

Seeing that Ruby wasn't going to stop she sighed. "Ok Rubes if you say so. Yang said as she headed off to bed but before she did, she turned back around to her sister.

"Just don't stay up too late ok? Last thing we need is our team leader being temporarily out of commission ok?

"Ok mom" Ruby replied jokingly as she went back to studying on her bed.

10 minutes later…

Ever since the bite Ruby has been feeling very sick and tired. While she was strong it seemed to finally be taking a toll on the poor girl and she soon began to fall asleep on the notes she was using to study.

A few minutes after Ruby fell asleep Weiss showed up hoping to try to make up with her team leader. However, when she was about to wake her up, she noticed just how uncomfortable Ruby was in her sleep. Weiss started to notice how she was shaking, and muttering things Weiss couldn't even understand.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay you don't look to good"? Weiss said as she was concerned by the seemingly distraught state her team leader looked to be in.

"Oh, Weiss I'm sorry IwastsudyingbutthenIgotbitbysomespiderand….". Ruby said at a speed that not even the flash would be able to understand.

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's mouth and said "Hey don't worry about it" Weiss said in a soft tone. This left Ruby confused since she was still thinking back to her last encounter with Weiss.

Weiss saw an empty coffee cup on her bed and asked Ruby "How do you take your coffee".

Weiss asked sweetly while Ruby as you can imagine was still confused at what exactly was going on.

"Uh I-I I don't". Muttered a confused Ruby.

"Just answer the question. You look really sick it would probably help you". Said a now more irritated Weiss

UH CREAM AND FIVE SUGARS! Ruby said in a panicked tone since she didn't want to piss off Weiss for a second time.

"Don't move". Weiss said simply as she rushed to get Ruby her coffee.

Ruby was still extremely confused as to why Weiss was suddenly being so nice to her, but she wouldn't deny free coffee.

_Ugh why do I still feel so sick... This reminds me of that time I ate those rose petals I put hot sauce on but like….10 times worse_. Ruby thought as Weiss came with her now full coffee cup.

"Um thanks Weiss". Ruby said in a surprised but pleasant tone.

"Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader". Weiss started surprising Ruby with her choice of words.

"Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have". Weiss finished which put on Ruby's face.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow. Weiss said propping herself down to the ground. "That's wrong by the way". Weiss said springing back up and pointing her finger at her work.

'Hey Ruby". Weiss said quietly while on her way out of their dorm.

"Uh huh". Ruby said while tilting her head.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid". She said before closing the door on her way of the dorm.

Ruby made a weak smile and went back to sleep hoping that this "Stomach Bug" will be gone in the morning.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 1! Oh man was this harder than I thought. Luckily, I had someone help me out when I had some trouble with stuff. This is my first fic so it's rough around the edges, but I think I did an ok job for my first fic. Reviews are welcomed and I hoped you guys enjoyed! See ya next chapter will probably be in a few weeks we'll see how I feel after I see how I can improve my writing. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow I can't believe the positive response I've been getting. Thanks a lot! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: A "Sticky" Situation**

Ruby woke up with a start at the sound of her alarm clock. Yang had always called Ruby "old fashioned" but Ruby didn't really think much about it at the time. What she did notice however, is that when she went to stop the alarm clock she ended up smashing it like it was a tube of toothpaste.

"Ugh what time is it". She said as she turned to her alarm clock to look at the time. Her silver eyes widened when she realized that she accidentally crushed it into oblivion.

"Woah". Ruby said awe stricken that she was strong enough to do that to the clock. _Since when could I do that. _Ruby thought as she got off her bed to go to the already opened bathroom door. However, when she went to close the door she accidently took off the door knob.

"Oh cats!". Ruby said quietly not wanting to wake up her friends while realizing that she just broke the door that gives her privacy.

_Ok Ruby don't freak out it's just a doorknob. All you have to hold the door and slip it back on right? _Ruby thought as she attempted to hold the door in place.

Ruby's eyes widened at the fact that when she tried to hold the door in place, she ended pulling the door off its hinges. This also resulted in the door being stuck to Ruby's hand as she tried to wiggle her arms helplessly to try to get the door, and doorknob off her hands.

"Oh c'mon!". she said in frustration due to her _sticky situation._

_Ok, now I know something is up. This isn't normal. My hands are not supposed to stick to things like how Yang sticks to shirtless guys. _She thought with panic now settling in due to the fact that well, she has a damn door stuck to her hand.

_C'mon Ruby think what can I use to get this stuff off of me? _Ruby said as she quietly looked around the room looking for something that she can use.

Ruby eyes widened when saw her beloved "Crescent Rose". "Perfect". She said as she began to carefully make her way towards her baby on the other side of the room.

_Ok, careful, careful just one step at a time. _Ruby thought as she slowly got closer and closer to her "dearly beloved".

Once Ruby finally got to it she used her left hand (the one that had the doorknob stuck to it) to try to angle Crescent Rose's blade to separate her right hand from the that damned door. However, not knowing her strength she gripped Crescent Rose a bit too hard and it's handle snapped into two different pieces.

Ruby just stood there for a few seconds speechless as she of all people broke her pride, her baby, her beloved "Crescent Rose". Due to her sheer shock , both the doorknob and the door both fell off of her hands simultaneously.

Ruby blinked and said in a very loud voice "MY BABY!".

Her scream woke up her teammates as they looked at her with confusion.

Yang was the first to respond with the words "RUBES WHAT HAPPENED WHY DID YOU SCREAM, ARE YOU OK! She screamed out as she shook her sister wondering why she screamed like that.

"I think I just broke Crescent Rose." Ruby said quietly as she was still shocked about what happened mere seconds ago.

"Ruby what are you talking about, your scythe is made of some of the strongest materials in all of Remnant it's not that easy to….. . Weiss trailed off as she the two halves of Crescent Rose on the floor beneath her.

"YOU DOLT HOW DO YOU "ACCIDENTALLY" DESTROY YOUR OWN WEAPON". Weiss shrieked curious to know how exactly she pulled this one off.

"Uh guys". Blake said eyes widening as she notices something nobody else has.

"WHAT". They all screamed curious as to why exactly Blake decided to butt into the conversation.

"It it just me or does Ruby look a bit more….developed". Blake finished nervously why blushing at the implications of what she just said.

"Blake what are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I would recognize when Ruby would go through such a major change…..like th-". Her sentence was cut short when she starts to take a better look at her sister.

While Ruby was still the same height she was certainly much…...bulkier. Her arms, legs and the rest of her upper body seemed much more muscular, while other parts of her body had…...grown.

"Damn Rubes you look hot". Yang said in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"How can they change so much overnight just like that….. .Weiss muttered under her breath,her arms around her weight as she was jealous of Ruby's "growth spurt".

Ruby, blushing from the embarrassment simply said in a quiet tone of voice "Oh well you know…. I drink milk".

Yang, finally calming down from her initial shock looked at the time and realized that they only had thirty minutes to prepare for class.

"Oh s*it guys we gotta get ready". Yang said as she went towards the bathroom.

Yang's eyes widened when she realized that well the door is GONE!

"WAIT WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!". Yang screeched wondering how exactly the door came off.

"Oh well you know that's a funny story"... . Ruby trailed off wondering how exactly she's gonna BS her way through this one.

**At class…. **

Professor Port was blabbering about his younger days like he normally does boring the minds of the youth he is currently "teaching". However, while Ruby would usually use this class to mess around; she was currently in deep thought wondering what exactly is going on with her.

_Ok let's review, my hands can stick to things like glue, and I'm strong enough to accidentally break my baby… ._ Ruby Thought with confusion wondering just how she got these powers in the first place.

_The only thing that would even remotely make sense would be that spider. _Ruby thought, eyes widening in realization

"Wait a minute". Ruby muttered as she started to piece things together.

_Sticking to things, super strength, my sudden…... growth, of course how could I have not realized sooner! _Ruby thought, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity.

"Miss Rose you seem to being deep thought, do you have something to add to the story". Professor Port said noticing Ruby's disregard for his fabulous retelling of his youth.

"Oh no uh of course not professor, your story was very….. Insightful? Ruby finished weakly, not used to being put on the spot like this.

"Oh really now?. Well thank you Miss Rose, I will make sure to have plenty of stories for you tomorrow". Class dismissed! Port finished with the other students groaning, not wanting to hear another one of his "stories".

_Woof that was a close one Rubes. C'mon get your head in the game._ Ruby mentally berated herself for being called out in the open like that.

"Alright team RWBY time for combat class!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she gets to go to her favorite class.

"Hold on a second Rubes". Yang said

"Uh sure is something wrong". Ruby asked, confused as to why Yang stopped her.

"Are you okay Rubes? Professor Port was right you seemed like you were in deep thought about stuff". Yang said concerned that her baby sister didn't say a word for the entire class.

"Yeah you dolt, I didn't see you say anything for the entire class. Are you sure you're ok"? Weiss asked concern laced in her voice.

"Guys relax I'm fine, great actually". Ruby said in a faked enthusiastic tone.

"Well if you're sure…." Yang trailed off knowing that she was clearly faking.

"Guy's really I'm fine". Now off to Ms. Goodwitch's class! Ruby enthusiastically exclaimed, using her semblance to get their as fast as possible

"I'm not the only who's noticing that Ruby's been lying to us lately right". Yang said confused as to why her sister is being so dishonest as of late.

"No, you're not, I hope she hasn't done anything stupid and trying is hiding it from us. Weiss said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well let's hope whatever is going on with her gets resolved. I hate seeing my baby sister upset". Yang said hoping that her sister tells her what exactly is going on with her now.

"We better start heading to class. We don't want to be late". Blake said as the other two members of team RWBY nodded their heads as they started to walk to class.

**At combat class…...**

"And with that, Mr. Arc's aura has gone into the red meaning that he lost". Glynda Goodwitch said calmly as she was stating the results of the match.

"Better luck next time Jauney boy". Cardin Winchester in a cocky tone as Jaune slowly walked back to his team.

"We have just enough time for one more match, Mr. Winchester since your aura is nearly at 100%, I will allow you to choose your next opponent if you wish to spar again today.

"Hmmm". Cardin said as he looked around the room, trying to find his next "victim". He smiled as laid his eyes on Ruby.

_Perfect. _He thought as he has been wanting to take her down for a while now.

"I choose little red riding hood over there". Cardin said mockingly as pointed his finger at Ruby.

"WAIT WHAT"! Ruby yelled, clearly not expecting to be chosen as Cardin's sparring partner.

"What's wrong Red you scared"? Cardin said cockily as he smiled clearly enjoying the fact that caught her off guard.

"No! I just…. Don't have my weapon". Ruby trailed off not knowing how to properly finish that sentence.

"A huntress should be prepared to not always have her weapon at her hip". Glynda said, clearly annoyed that she would use that as a reason to avoid fighting Mr. Winchester.

"Bu- but I don't want to accidentally cripple him or something". Ruby sputtered out as she couldn't think of another excuse as to why she couldn't fight.

"Are you that confident!? Cardin said, annoyed as to why she could think she could accidentally "cripple him".

"Miss Rose that is enough, you will get down now or you will be given detention for a WEEK! Glynda said angrily as she was growing tired of Ruby's "excuses".

"Fine". Ruby grumbled out as she reluctantly made her way to the fighting stage.

Both Ruby and Cardin got in their respective fighting stances. Cardin holding the mace like a baseball bat while Ruby, not having much experience with hand to hand combat chooses to just simply put both of her fists out in front of her as she tries to imitate Yang's stance.

Cardin was the first to attack, running up to Ruby to attempt to hit her with his mace.

Ruby was about to use her semblance to move away but instead she felt a tinge of pain in the back of her head.

"What the-". Ruby said as she instinctively ducked lower than she ever had before to dodge the strike. Which caused her to be a few feet behind him.

With her back turned to him, Cardin turned around to try again. However, this time ruby did a backflip a solid three feet in the air.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!? Cardin yelled in a mixture of shock and annoyance as Ruby kept dodging hit after hit.

'_I'm just as confused as you are. _She thought as she once again ducked to avoid Cardin's baseball like swing.

Blake turned her head to Weiss as she asked, "Did you teach her that?". She asked, confused as to how Ruby was doing moves that would make Weiss jealous.

"N-no not even I could pull off moves like that. Weiss said as she was just confused as Blake was.

Blake then turned to Yang about to ask her the same thing but stopped when she saw the shocked looked on her face.

Yang was currently in deep thought as she was trying to pick her brain for any time Ruby showed this level of acrobatics in any of her training sessions.

_I've seen her do stuff like this with her scythe but she's graceless without it. So then how is she all of a sudden have this kind of agility without her scythe. _Yang thought with a mix of pride, curiosity, and concern.

"What's going on with you Rubes…. She said under her breath with concern clearly laced in her voice.

_Ok Rubes calm down, focus on the match, try to throw him off his game. C'mon take a page out of Yang's playbook. _Ruby thought to herself as she was trying to strategize how to win without her weapon.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized her answer just in time as she avoided another one of his strikes.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Ruby thought as she dreaded the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey Cardin". Ruby said, trying to get his attention.

"What". He snarled out, annoyed that he couldn't seem to land a hit on her.

"You know, I find the fact that you haven't hit me once despite the size of that mace …. Ruby paused a moment for dramatic effect. "Amaceing"! She said loudly, trying to distract him.

"What?". Cardin said in confusion

The rest of the class froze as they couldn't believe what they heard.

"Did that dolt just make a pun!? Weiss said in disbelief at the thought of Ruby making a crappy pun.

"I'm so proud". Yang said proudly with tears in her eyes

Ruby took the shocked reaction of the crowd as a chance to inwardly cringe. Ok I'm sorry that was just bad". Ruby said sheepishly as she attempted to get her focus back on the fight.

However, as Ruby was distracted; Cardin tried to swing at her again. Luckily, for Ruby her "head pain" warned her and she once again effortlessly dodged the attack by ducking once again.

_Ok seriously what the heck is going on with my head, do I have like some sort of spider sense or something. _Ruby questioned, wondering if this was one of the "powers" she got from that weird spider.

"You know Cardin". Ruby started to say as she dodged another swing.

"What is it now!? Cardin said in frustration

Ruby smirked at this. _Good it's working._ She thought, happy that her plan was working

"I may be a huge weapons nerd but I even I have standards. Ruby smugly said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Cardin said as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It means that even I'm not impressed by that oversized beat stick of yours. She joked

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU USE A SCYTHE! THAT'S BASICALLY A GARDENING TOOL! Cardin screamed out in sheer annoyance.

"Meh to each their own". Ruby said simply, trying to egg him on.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! Cardin said as he loaded a red dust crystal into his mace.

"Hey, swear jar". Ruby joked cheekily, clearly enjoying how much she was annoying Cardin.

"Try being unimpressed with this!" Cardin said with a smirk as he slammed his mace onto the ground as hard as he could, causing a giant burst of energy to burst from his mace to the ground into Ruby's direction.

Ruby's "spider sense" blared and like she had been doing it for years, she spun a solid five feet into the air. The whole room (including Glynda) gasped as they witnessed Ruby's amazing feat.

Ruby landed a few feet behind Cardin **(in that classic Spidey pose we all know and love**) and used everyone's shocked reaction as a chance to use her semblance to run to her Cardin as fast as she could. Ruby punched Cardin weakly as she didn't want to accidentally send Cardin to the hospital.

Despite Ruby attempt to "hold back", she still managed to leave a massive fist shaped dent in Cardin's armor as he was flung into the opposing wall, leaving him with exactly 15% of his aura remaining.

"M-Mr. Winchester's aura has hit the red zone meaning that the winner is Ruby Rose. Glynda said as she narrowed her eyes to suppress her shock.

As Glynda said that the bell rang signaling that it was now lunch time.

"What-what just happened". Weiss said at a loss for words.

"Ruby just kicked Cardin's ass. That's what happened!" Yang exclaimed loudly proud at her sister for completely decimating Cardin.

"Still though." Yang said muttering under her breath.

_Since when did she get stronger than me?_

Yang was quickly snapped out of her train thought when she heard Ruby run over to Cardin.

"Oh my gosh Cardin I am so sorry I honestly didn't mean to hit you that hard". Ruby said truthfully, offering Cardin a hand as she clearly felt bad for what

Cardin however, slapped her hand away as he gave her a scared look.

"Get away from me you freak"! Cardin yelled as he quickly got up and began to stumble away from Ruby.

"I-I'm sorry….". Ruby said weakly as tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ruby what in the world was that! Weiss asked, still in shock from seeing Ruby's absolute beatdown on Cardin.

"Yeah I had no idea that you were that strong". Blake said equally as shocked as Weiss.

"Have you been holding out on us Rubes"? Yang said, finishing the barrage of questions aimed at their team leader.

"I-I don't want to talk about it ok!? Ruby said with a nervous and sad tone of voice.

"Are you ok Rubes"? Yang said with concern once again laced in her voice.

"Yea-yeah I'm fine. Cardin just said something that bugged me okay". Ruby stuttered out.

"Eh don't worry about it he's probably just jealous at how easily you beat him". Yang said with a smirk.

"Can we just go to lunch". Ruby questioned as she now realized just how hungry she was.

"Sure Rubes, you deserve it after that performance"! Yang said as they all began to walk to the cafeteria.

After they left, Glynda took out her scroll and called Ozpin.

"I have something to show you". Glynda said quietly

"Oh really? Do tell. Ozpin said, intrigued by what has Glynda spooked.

"You'll need to see it to believe it. Glynda said as she made her way to Ozpin's office.

**Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria…. **

Ruby Rose hated attention and would do anything to take people's eyes off her. So, when she accidentally one-shot Cardin she inadvertently caused herself to be the center of attention for today. Ruby really hated that

_Why do people keep looking at me like that? _Ruby thought as she noticed just how many people were whispering about her behind her back.

_Hopefully I can just grab my food and go back to my team. _She thought as she went to grab a tray for her food.

_Actually now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry…. . _She thought as she grabbed a big juicy 20-ounce steak **(Beacon has really nice food okay)**.

Ruby sat down with the rest of her team and JNPR as she started to **MASSACRE **that steak.

As you can imagine, everyone else at the table **(including Nora)** were giving her weird looks. When Ruby finished her steak in record time, her sister finally decided to speak up.

"Uhm Rubes?". Yang questioned after seeing her sister tore apart that poor piece of meat without mercy.

"Mhmm" Ruby said as she began to suck her fingers.

"Since when do you have Nora's appetite? Yang asked clearly confused at this new development.

"Yeah is there something you're not telling us dolt? Weiss questioned, just as confused as yang.

"Yeah and how did you one shot Cardin" Jaune asked, curious at what transpired a few minutes ago.

"What kind of milk do you drink and where can I get some?". Nora asked excitedly, wondering if this new development was due to Ruby's weird milk habit.

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU". Yang yelled distressed as she figured that Ruby's "sickness" and new appetite was due to a baby.

"WHAT N-NO". Ruby yelled as she accidentally put a bit too much pressure on the table.

_CREAKKKKKKKKKK_

In Ruby's distressed state of mind she accidentally broke the table.

"Uhhhh…. oops? Ruby squeaked out as she wondered how she was gonna explain this one.

"D-did you just break the table. Yang asked dumbfounded as other people were starting to look over at Ruby's "outburst"

"" Uhhhh I drink milk?". Ruby said weakly.

"I KNEW IT". Nora said loudly, happy that she seemed to have guessed correctly.

"What's really going on Rubes? Are you okay? Yang asked with concern.

"Really guy's I'm fine really. I've just been…...training a bit that's all. Ruby finished with smile, happy with her excuse.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Yang exclaimed, happy that Ruby wasn't pregnant.

'Anyways, you never told us how you beat Cardin so easily" Pyrrha asked, interested to see know how Ruby was able to pull that off.

"Yeah the way you were jumping around and egging him on, it almost seemed like something out of a comic book". Jaune said, clearly enthused about Ruby's beating on Cardin.

"Oh well you see…. Ruby trailed off as she remembered Jaune's comment about Comic Books.

_Wait a min, comic books, superpowers… OH MY GOSH. _Ruby thought excitedly as she came up with an idea.

"THAT'S IT". Ruby yelled happily at the prospect of her new "idea".

"What is it Rubes". Yang asked, curious as to why Ruby suddenly got so excited.

"I just remembered I had…. homework. Ruby said awkwardly.

"Since when are you in a rush to do homework? Weiss asked confused.

"It's ummm…. extra credit". GOTTA GO BYE! Ruby said as she sped back to their dorm

"Since when do our teachers give out extra credit?". Weiss asked, confused as she wasn't aware of this "extra credit".

"Who knows". Yang said with a shrug

**Back with Ruby… **

"Alright let me see here". Ruby said as she dug through some of her clothes

"Found it". Ruby said happily as she pulled out her black and red hoodie, she got at the all last week.

Ruby pulled out a scissors, glue, and her "ideas" notebook **(Don't ask)**.

A Ruby looked at the items in front of her she smiled.

"Alright let's get started". Ruby said as she began work on her new "project"

**Annnnd Done. WOOF that was a bit more difficult than I thought. Almost 4,000 words who would of thought. I'm trying to get these out every two weeks so I'm happy I made it in the nick of time. Please enjoy and Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Responsibility **

"NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT! The Scarlet spider yelled as she pleaded to the man to let him go

"Sorry kid, this is what happens when a filthy traitor like you tries to play hero". The white fang member said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOO". Said the Scarlet Spider as she used her semblance in a vain attempt to catch him before he pulls the trigger.

_C'mon Ruby, your fast enough you must be. _The Scarlet Spider thought as she ran faster then she ever had before.

Unfortunately, not all stories have a happy ending.

_BANG! _

She wasn't fast enough, and it was all her fault.

**A few hours earlier…...**

"Where's Ruby?". Weiss asked confused as to where her partner is.

"She's in the workshop again, working on upgrades for her "baby". Yang said as she rolled her eyes when talking about Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. "Again? She's been doing this for more than a week. Aren't you worried?". Weiss said confused as to why Yang doesn't seem to think much of the situation.

"Eh she's always been like this. When she gets an idea and pulls out that dreaded "ideas book" of hers then there's no stopping her. Yang said as she shivered at the thought of Ruby's "ideas book".

At this statement, Blake lowers her book and asks, "What's in her "ideas book?". Blake said, interested in the prospects of Ruby's "book".

"Trust me you really don't want to know". Yang said with a disturbed look in her eye.

After the awkward silence from Yang's statement, Weiss finally spoke up. "Well….I'm going to go see whatever her "upgrades" are. Spending that many hours in that workshop isn't healthy". Weiss said with conviction as she walked to the door.

"Aww so the ice queen does have a heart after all". Yang said playfully, happy that Weiss seems to care about her sister's health.

"She is our team leader, she must be at her best at all times." Weiss said, trying to mask her concern as she left their dorm in the direction of the workshop.

**Ruby's POV **

Beacon's workshop was a pristine, state of the art facility with the sole purpose of providing the necessary materials for future Huntsman and Huntresses to create, upgrade, and repair their weapons. The room was gray with numerous containers labeled with different names of state of the art parts used for creating weapons. While the workshop would usually be filled with students, due to it being the weekend, Ruby was the only student there at the moment.

So luckily for Ruby, no one saw her "accident"

"C'mon please work". Ruby pleaded as she fiddled with the trigger on a small oddly shaped device.

That was a mistake.

As soon as Ruby pushed the trigger a barrage of webbing exploded from the device, covering herself and the room in webbing.

"Aw cats not again". Ruby said frustratingly as she once again took out the broom and used her semblance to quickly clean up the room.

"What am I doing wrong". Ruby said as she began pulling at her hair in frustration while she looked back at her idea's notebook.

"I know the formula is correct. I can't get it out of my head so why isn't this working". Ruby said as she thought back to the web formula the spider somehow left in her head.

"Ok Ruby calm down c'mon think. Ruby said as she began to try to figure out her little "problem".

_Since the formula is correct it has to be the actual web shooters themselves…. _Ruby thought as she began to take a closer look at her "web shooters".

While Ruby looked at her web shooters she noticed she had forgotten to adjust the PSI as it was still at 500.

Ruby's eyes widened at this as she said, "Oh you've got to be kidding me".

Ruby mentally slapped herself as she realized her stupid mistake as she adjusted its PSI from 500 to 250.

"There we go". Ruby said with glee as she once again attached the device to her wrist and pressed the trigger on her web shooters while aiming at a nearby soda can.

_THWIP!_

Unlike the last time, instead of blowing up the room with webbing it instead created one singular strong string of webbing that stuck on to the soda can.

"IT WORKED!". Ruby yelled with joy as she touched and tugged at the webbing to test it's strength while simultaneously using it to pull the soda can in the direction of her hand.

"What worked?". She heard Weiss say from behind her as she looked confused at Ruby's sudden outburst.

"Oh W-Weiss hey what are you doing here?". Ruby asked as she quickly tugged the soda can into her hand, so Weiss wouldn't see the webbing on it.

"I'm here to make sure you don't work yourself to death you dolt". Weiss said with concern laced in her voice.

Ruby smiled at her statement. "Aww thanks Weiss I didn't know you cared that much". Ruby said honestly.

"Yeah well, don't change the subject". Weiss said, now back in her normal calm, cold voice.

"Oh that, well I'm just upgrading Crescent Rose, you know the usual. Ruby said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Aha". Weiss said as she noticed a weird red device on Ruby's hand.

"What's that on your wrist?". Weiss said in an accusatory tone as she grabbed Ruby's arm to take a closer look at it.

"Oh that, it's a uh strength enhancement brace". Ruby lied as she pulled her arm away from Weiss with surprising speed and strength.

"Oh really". Weiss said, not buying it as she noticed the web formula scribbled down in Ruby's notebook.

"Is that a chemical formula"? Weiss asked confused as Ruby soon closed the book after she said that.

"Oh that, well uh yeah you know just some good old chemistry to help me figure out some new types of ammo for my baby". Ruby said with a fake laugh, hoping it was enough to get Weiss off her tail.

"Really? No offense but you don't exactly seem like the type of person that would be into chemistry". Weiss said, surprised at her new discovery

"Oh, well you learn something new every day, right?". Ruby said with a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Right, well good luck on whatever your working on". Weiss said as she began to make her way to the exit.

"Hey Weiss, wait". Ruby said before Weiss left the room.

"What is it?". Weiss asked, curious as to why Ruby stopped her from leaving.

"Thanks". Ruby said, gratefully with a smile as she went back to work.

"No problem". Weiss said with a smile as she left Ruby to her own devices.

"Woof that was a close one, good thing she didn't turn the page". Ruby said with relief as she turned the page in her notebook to reveal a crude drawing of a red and black hooded costume with a spider symbol on its chest.

"Ok now since that's done, I can start to work on a name". Ruby said, pulling out a pencil to jot down ideas.

**One hour later…. **

"GUHHHHHH, THIS IS SO HARD". Ruby said in frustration, as she tried to decide on what name to pick for her "alias".

"I thought Spider Girl would work but it's just so unoriginal". Ruby said as she pouted, knowing that the name didn't exactly fit her MO.

"Hmmmmm I could go with Spider Woman but that also sounds kind of lame…". Ruby said as she crossed that the name off the list as well.

"Black spider just sounds like some rip off version of a better hero plus, red is more my color". said as she crossed that one off as well.

"Spider Rose sounds good on paper, but it has my last name in it, so unfortunately that one has to go to". Ruby sighed as she crossed off the last name on her list.

"UGHHH why is it taking me this long to find a name". Ruby said as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"I bet it didn't take the Scarlet Speedster this long to make his hero name". Ruby muttered as she looked at her vintage first issue of the "Scarlet Speedster".

As Ruby was looking at the comic her eyes widened at the prospect of a new idea. "Wait a minute…". Ruby said quietly as a new idea popped into her head.

_Scarlet, red, spider powers, names…._ Ruby thought as she slowly put the pieces together in her mind.

"I GOT IT!". Ruby yelled happily, stretching her arms above her head in excitement as she wrote a new name into her "ideas book".

"Call me…. .Ruby paused dramatically as she put on her newly finished costume

"The Scarlet Spider!". Ruby exclaimed with joy as she admired herself in the mirror.

Ruby was wearing a hooded costume with a black mask with white lenses that had red around them while her costume was primarily black with patches of red on the side of her arms and legs with black web patterns on all the patches. Her arms had red frills on her hands and the front of her shoulders with the same web pattern and red patches on her fingers and toes. Finally, she had a big red spider circle on her chest that stretched around to a back spider similar in nature but smaller with a red translucent cape made out of webbing on her back to make up for the loss of her hood **(See the costume on the profile pic for this story)**.

"Now then…". Ruby said as she held her fist in her hand.

"Let's get to training!". Ruby said as she was about to rush out of the door.

"Oh, wait a minute". Ruby said as she paused mid run.

"I can't just run out in the open like that, people would know it's me". Ruby said as she mentally slapped herself while she took off her outfit in order to find a more "secluded" place to train up on her new spider powers.

**Meanwhile in Beacon Tower…...**

"Hmmmmm" Professor Ozpin said as he once again looked over Ruby's "stunning" fight with Cardin.

"Sir I don't realize why you're not confronting Miss Rose about her fight with Mr. Winchester". Said Glynda as she noticed Ozpin once again watching the fight.

"Glynda, I don't think it would be right to confront Miss Rose just yet". Said Ozpin as he turned his head to meet Glynda's.

"Sir, Miss Rose showed an immeasurable amount of strength, I don't even know if Miss Xiao Long is capable of that kind of physical prowess". Glynda said confused, wondering why Ozpin seemed so calm about the situation.

"Glynda, Miss Rose may be stronger than we thought but, she has nothing but good intentions. In fact, she is an awful lot like her mother, don't you think?". Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

Glynda pushed her glasses up to her forehead while saying "Yes well, while I do agree I still think it is unusual for someone like her to be that strong and acrobatic at her age". Glynda finished, with concern still laced in her voice.

"Yes, it is quite unusual isn't it? Which is why I want to keep a close eye on her". Ozpin said as tired to think of how Ruby had gotten her newfound strength.

"Should I inform the other professors?". Glynda asked.

"Hmmm no, I would like this to stay in between you and me". Ozpin said as he took another sip from his coffee mug.

"Understood sir". Glynda said as she went into the elevator to exit his office.

As Glynda left, Ozpin stood out from his seat.

"Hmmmm". Ozpin said as started to look out the window of the tower.

"Summer, it seems like your daughter is full of surprises". Ozpin said to himself as he continued to gaze out of the window of Beacon Tower.

**Back at team RWBY's dorm… **

It's been a few hours since Weiss had last talked with Ruby. WBY was beginning to wonder where Ruby had gone, which caused Weiss to think about her last conversation with her team leader.

_Why is she being so secretive…. Weiss_ thought as was confused about her team leader's new behavior.

Weiss may have not known her leader for long but, she knew Ruby well enough to know that Ruby wasn't the type of person to lie. In fact, she seems to be the type of person to say whatever she's thinking. Which makes her ask the question.

_What is she hiding? _Weiss thought as she turned her head to look at Ruby's sister.

_Wait a minute…._ Weiss thought as she came up with an idea.

"Hey Yang". Weiss asked curiously.

At the sound of Weiss's voice, Yang turned around to meet her gaze. "What's up Weiss?". Yang questioned, curious as to what Weiss wants to ask her.

"How is Ruby with Chemistry?". Weiss asked in an accusatory tone.

Yang laughed at this. "Ruby and chemistry don't belong in the same sentence". Yang said as she paused at the sight of Weiss's serious face.

"Why do you ask?". Yang asks carefully, with concern laced in her voice.

"Because-". Weiss starts to say

"Hey guys I'm back". Ruby said, opening the door to reveal herself to be a bit of a sweaty mess.

Yang turns to Ruby and she begins to lurch. "My gods Ruby you smell awful! I thought you were still in the workshop. Why do you smell so bad"? Yang said as she uses her fingers to plug her nose.

"Training.". Ruby says casually as she drinks out of her water bottle.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. "Training? Really? You still haven't fully repaired Crescent Rose yet". Yang says as she points to the partially repaired scythe in the corner.

"I've been practicing my hand to hand combat". Ruby said, which was partially true.

"Hand to hand? You hate hand to hand!". Yang said, voice rising as she was growing frustrated with Ruby's blatant lie.

"Relax Yang I wasn't doing anything dangerous. Why are you so mad suddenly"? Ruby said to yang as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm mad because you're clearly lying to us! C'mon Ruby you never lie, and what's this about chemistry? You HATE chemistry!". Yang yelled as she finished her little rant.

"I was just doing some experimentation on ammo for Crescent Rose". Ruby yelled back, frustrated at Yang's attitude.

Yang sighs. "If you don't want to tell me then fine". Yang says in a now much quieter tone of voice.

"Fine, I'm going to go take a shower, I've got to go to Uncle Reiner's place to pick up some new parts for Crescent Rose". Ruby grumbled out as she closed the now repaired bathroom door.

After Ruby left, there was a tense silence in the room until Weiss finally decided to speak up.

"Well that was… intense". Weiss said, still surprised that the two sisters actually had a fight.

"Yeah, who's Uncle Reiner?". Blake asked, curious as to why Ruby went to visit this guy.

"He's a family friend, he gave Ruby and I the parts we needed to make our weapons". Yang said quietly, still angry about her little "fight" she had with her younger sister.

"Oh, I see….". Blake trailed off, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Yeah….". Yang said simply as the three remaining members of team RWBY sat back down on their beds as they went back to doing their own things.

**Ruby's POV **

_Erg stupid Yang, she didn't need to freak out like that. _Ruby thought angrily as me made her way onto the bullhead.

_I wasn't even lying to her…. Well mostly I wasn't._ Ruby thought as she thought back to her little "training"session.

**A few hours ago…. **

"Ok. Ruby you can do this". Ruby said to herself in costume, as she was looking down from the cliff she was on.

"All I have to do, is jump and web swing from that tree and back. No problem right". Ruby said trying to convince herself while simultaneously looking down from the cliff.

Ruby gulped from the sight of the drop distance.

"Ok, Rubes relax c'mon remember what Yang told you". Ruby said as she thought back to what her sister told her a few years ago.

"_Yang, what if I don't make it into Signal?". A 13-year-old Ruby asked her sister. _

"_Oh, relax Rubes you'll going to do just fine". A 15-year-old Yang said as she gave her sister an encouraging pat on the back._

"_How are you so relaxed about this! My dream is on the line!". Ruby yelled, mad that her sister was so calm about this. _

"_Ruby". Yang said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

"_You've got to have some faith in yourself". Yang said in a calm voice. _

"_But what if-". Ruby said but was cut off by her sister when she put her hand on her mouth. _

"_But nothing, Ruby you'll just going to have to take a leap of faith". Yang said with finality as she took her hand off Ruby's mouth._

"_How do I know if I'll make the cut or not". Ruby said, still nervous about the test. _

_Yang simply smiled and hugged her sister. "You won't, that's all it is Ruby, a leap of faith". Yang said, happy that her words finally seemed to be reaching her sister. _

_Ruby smiled at Yang's words. "Thanks Yang, I love you". Ruby said as she returned the hug. _

"_I love you too Rubes". Yang said, smiling. _

Ruby smiled at the memory, and with a newfound confidence, Ruby closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff.

After Ruby jumped off the cliff she could feel the wind rushing towards her. While Ruby was still scared out of her mind, it felt natural, it felt right. The way the adrenaline was coursing through her veins, it was _exhilarating. _When Ruby saw the ground coming for her at a rapid pace, she finally decided to activate her web shooters.

_THWIP! _

Right before Ruby hit the ground, her web line attached herself to the lone tree trunk and she swung.

"WOOHOO". Ruby yelled in excitement as she used her momentum from the fall to pull herself over the tree trunk and back onto the cliff.

Still Rushing with adrenaline, Ruby made one of the easiest decisions she would ever make in her entire life.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN". Ruby yelled as she once again jumped off the cliff.

**Back in the present… **

"Excuse me miss, but we have arrived". Said one of the bullhead staff

"OH, I'm sorry". Ruby said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem miss, you be careful". The staff member said as he walked away.

"Will do, thank you sir. Ruby said, still embarrassed about how she zoned out.

"Alright". Ruby said excitedly, as she was getting off the bullhead.

_Using my semblance, I should get there in a flash. _Ruby thought as she used her semblance to get there as fast as she could.

_It's been awhile since I've seen Uncle Reiner, I think it was a few weeks before the robbery._ Ruby thought to herself as she saw the sign to his shop.

"HI UNCLE REINER!". Ruby screamed with joy as she surprised him with her classic Ruby hug.

"Oh, Ruby what a surprise, it's been awhile. Said Reiner in an old gravelly voice.

Reiner was an older man, probably around his early 60's (**she didn't ask).** Reiner was what Ruby would like to call pleasantly plump, his face was very creased with a outdated mullet that looked like something out one of those old tv shows her dad used to watch. Most importantly Reiner was a very sweet man who gave Ruby and Yang their weapon parts for free **(family does have its benefits). **

"How's Beacon kiddo?". Reiner asked, interested as to how Ruby's academic escapades were going.

"Oh, well it was a rough start but, I think we were able to make it work out. Ruby said, remembering her and Weiss's little "fight".

"That's great kiddo, how's Yang. Reiner asked, wondering how Ruby's sister was doing.

"OH. how could I forget to tell you, I'm leading a team and she's on it with me!". Ruby said excitedly, surprised that she forgot to mention it.

"Oh wow, I'm happy you guys are doing so well, what can I help you with?". Reiner said, wondering why Ruby came out to see him.

"Oh right, that". Ruby said as she let out a nervous laugh.

Reiner raised his eyebrow at that. "What did you do." Reiner said, wondering what she got herself into this time.

"I might of sort of accidentally broke my Crescent Rose a week ago". Ruby said sheepishly.

Reiner laughed at this." Really? You were the last person I thought would accidentally break her weapon". Reiner said with a smile and relief, happy that she didn't do anything too bad.

"Heh heh yeah". Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"So, I'm guessing you're here for some new parts then? Reiner asked with a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah". Ruby said, still embarrassed about what happened during her little "accident".

"Not a problem kiddo, it's on the house. Reiner said with a smile.

"Aww you don't have to do that Uncle Reiner". Ruby said, unknowingly using her puppy dog eyes.

"It's no big deal kiddo really, and with all your family has done for me, I think I can spare a few parts for you". Reiner said as he put a hand on his "niece's" shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle Reiner, I really appreciate, but is there somewhere I can use the bathroom?". Ruby asked, not sure where the bathroom was.

Reiner laughed at this. "Sure kiddo, it's just over there". Reiner said as he pointed Ruby in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks Uncle Reiner". Ruby said simply as she made her way to the bathroom.

As Ruby entered the bathroom, she started to think about when she would make her grand "debut".

_Hmmm I could try tonight but I do have school in the morning so…. _Ruby thought as she shot that idea down.

_Maybe I could go out tomor-. Ruby's_ thought was interrupted as she heard a stranger's voice close to the counter.

"Hey old man, give us your dust". Ruby heard a gruff voice demand

Ruby perked up at this and decided to peek through the door.

What Ruby saw made her eyes widen in horror. Ruby saw a bunch of White Fang at the counter, and the worst part is that one of them was aiming their gun at Reiner's face.

"O-Of course, I don't want any trouble". Reiner said with his hands up in the air.

"Good, boys grab the dust". The White Fang grunt commanded as the others started to gather the dust.

After seeing this, Ruby quietly closed the door and opened up her backpack.

Pulling out her costume, Ruby smirked. _It's time for the Scarlet Spider to make her debut. _Ruby thought as she began to put on her costume.

**A few minutes later… **

"Sir we have the dust". One of the grunts told the leader.

"Good, now we can get out of he-".

_THWIP!_

"HEY WHITEY TIGHTIES". A voice said as she jumped into the scene.

"The hell are you supposed to b-". The leader said as he was kicked in the face.

"Ruby?". Reiner muttered under his breath as he recognized her voice.

"Your worst nightmare". The voice said, trying to deepen her voice as she dodged a punch from one of the grunts.

"What?". The leader said, clearly not intimidated.

"Oh, forget it, I'm the Scarlet Spider". Ruby said as she webbed two of the grunts into each other.

"Ugh, what the hell is this stuff!?". One of the grunts said as they struggled to get free.

"Trust me you really don't want to know". Ruby said cheekily.

"YOU TRAITOR". One of the grunts said he tried to shoot Ruby from behind

Luckily for Ruby, spider sense exists, so she was able to effortlessly dodge it, causing the bullets to go through the shelves of the establishment.

"Traitor? Does it look like I'm a part of your little gang brigade"? Ruby asked confused, as she did a spin kick on another grunt that was trying to decapitate her.

As Ruby was fighting the other grunts, she was being careless, not noticing the property damage she was causing. However, in Ruby's excitement she didn't realized that the leader got back up and once again had Reiner at gunpoint.

"Alright, that should be the last one". Ruby said as she dusted herself off, thinking that she finished the job.

"Looks like you miscounted kid". The leader said as Ruby turned herself around to face him.

Ruby's eyes widened under the mask as she realized her Uncle's predicament.

"Hold on, we can talk about this, you don't have to kill anyone. Ruby said, panic rising as she was looking around trying to find a way to free her uncle.

"I think we've talked enough". The leader said, tightening his grip on the trigger.

"She's right, you can just take the dust and leave: Reiner tried to say, but was silenced as he pressed the gun closer to his head"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!". The Scarlet Spider yelled as she pleaded to the man to let him go.

"Sorry kid, this is what happens when a filthy traitor like you tries to play hero". The white fang member said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOO". Said the Scarlet Spider as she used her semblance in a vain attempt to catch him before he pulls the trigger.

_C'mon Ruby, your fast enough you must be. _The Scarlet Spider thought as she ran faster than she ever had before.

BANG!

Ruby watched in horror as the bullet flew through Reiner's head milliseconds before she could reach him.

"NOOOOO". Ruby said as she punched the leader into the wall, cracking it.

"No, c'mon c'mon c'mon please don't be dead. The Scarlet Spider said as she felt his pulse.

There was nothing, he was dead, and it was all her fault.

As Ruby sat there shocked, her body started to shake with a rage she hadn't felt since her mother had died 11 years ago.

"You". Ruby said quietly as turned around to see the White Fang leader slowly starting to get up.

"YOU MONSTER!". Ruby yelled in pure anger as a loud boom could be heard as she made her way towards the man that killed her uncle.

Before the man could even fully get back up from Ruby's previous punch, he was punched again, much harder than before.

The White Fang member groaned out in pain as he was once sent flying into the wall, nearly destroying it from his impact.

"P-please". The leader groaned out as Ruby grabbed his shirt.

"Oh yeah? WHY SHOULD I". Ruby said as she slammed him into the ground a few meters away, causing him to cough up blood.

"He was a good, no a great man, why would you possibly want to do that to HIM". Ruby said, Voice dripping with venom as she slowly made her way over to him.

The man was currently trying to crawl away, too weak to stand but was halted when Ruby grabbed him by the shirt

"I always tried to see the good in this world, but people like you show me it's true colors". Ruby said, voice shaking from pure rage as she kicked him face first into one of the store shelves.

His aura was long gone at this point, as his face was a mess. He had a black eye, with several teeth missing as well.

"Weiss was right, if life was really a fairy tale than mom would still be here. Ruby said, her voice now dripping with sadness as she made her way towards the man.

When Ruby was about to punch him again, she noticed that his mask was gone, allowing her to notice the look of pure terror on his face.

"That face". Ruby said quietly, reminding her of how she felt when her mom died

Then it hit her, Ruby suddenly remembered something her mom had told her a very long time ago.

**11 years ago…. **

"_Mommy, I want to be a super strong huntress just like you!". _A four-year-old Ruby said excitedly to her mother.

_Summer smiled at this. "I'm flattered Ruby, but I wasn't always like this: _Summer said, kneeling down on her knees to meet her daughter's gaze.

"_What do you mean?". _Ruby asked, confused as to what her mom was implying.

"_When I first went to Beacon, I was bullied by a lot of my peers"._ Summer said to Ruby.

Ruby was confused. _"But weren't you stronger than them? Why didn't you kick their butt!". _Ruby said while she punched the air.

Summer laughed at Ruby's adorable attempt at a punch, her face then becoming serious. _"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should"._

Summer noticed Ruby's confusion and decided to continue._ "With Great Power there must also come Great Responsibility. _

"_I don't understand". _Ruby said, still confused at her mom's choice of words.

Summer smiled. "_I'll try to explain it better when I get back". _Summer said as she made her way towards the door.

_If I come back. _Summer thought solemnly, knowing that there is a good chance that she might not make it back.

"_Goodbye my Little Rose". _Summer said with a smile as she left her house for the last time.

**In the present…. **

Ruby's entire body was trembling. "How could I have forgotten something like that". Ruby muttered under her breath, still shocked from her memory.

Another groan from the White Fang member caused Ruby to look at him again, still angry about the death of her uncle. However, the anger was starting to fade, rapidly being replaced with sadness.

"You don't deserve to be here". Ruby said harshly to the man, dropping him on the ground.

"But she wouldn't approve". Ruby said webbing him to the floor.

"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". Ruby said, tearing up as she heard police sirens nearing the shop.

_I should go._ Ruby thought solemnly as she begun to swing away from the building, in the direction of the bullhead.

However, since Ruby left before the cops arrived, she wasn't aware of the cop's reaction to her "debut".

"What the hell". One of the cops said as he saw a piece of paper attached on to one of the goons.

"The shop owner's name was Reiner, he was a good man, please treat his body with respect -The Scarlet Spider.

"Who the hell is the Scarlet Spider? The officer wondered as he and the other cops began to load the White Fangs. members into their vehicles.

**Ruby's POV **

As Ruby got on the bullhead, she was wondering what she would tell Yang.

_It's all my fault, if I wasn't so careless then Uncle Reiner would still be here. _Ruby thought solemnly, gripping her fists in anger.

_I must do better, this isn't a game. _Ruby thought, ashamed of how careless she was.

_Lives are on the line, and that should always be my number one priority, no matter the cost. _Ruby thought as she was leaving the Bullhead.

_Because with Great Power comes Great Responsibility. _Ruby thought as she headed back to her dorm.

**And that's a wrap. WOW I did not think I would go over 5,000 words! This was the chapter I've been waiting to write. I'm posting this a little early because I might need an extra week for my next chapter since I'm busy with school and of course the release of Endgame, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and as always, reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I'm gonna be answering a few questions I've seen in the reviews. First, I will not be adding any other spiders or superheroes. This is gonna be a very self inclosed story about Ruby as a superhero and there will not be other heroes in the mix. I will also give stan lee a cameo when I find the right place for it. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: New Challenges **

"Is she going to be ok, it's been a week"? Ruby heard Weiss ask, concerned about Ruby's well-being.

"She's been through worse, she just needs time". Ruby heard Yang said before finally responding to her team's apparent worry for her 'condition'.

"You guys do know I can hear you right"? Ruby said groggily, rubbing her eyes having just been woken up.

"OH, Ruby your up uh how much did you hear"? Yang asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Enough to know that you guys worry too much". Ruby said, now getting off her bed.

"We're just worried Rubes, you've been taking it pretty hard". Yang said

"Excuse us for worrying over the state of our leader". Weiss said, arms a matter of fact fashion.

Ruby smiled at this. "Guys I appreciate your concern really but, I'll be fine". Ruby said with a sigh, sick of her friends worrying about her well-being.

_It should have been me. _Ruby thought, fists tightening with a solemn look on her face.

Just before Yang was about to say something to comfort her sister, the news caught their attention.

"In other news, the mysterious "Scarlet Spider" stopped yet another dust robbery last night along with a few potential muggings. In fact, we have the owner of the shop here to discuss what happened last night". Lisa Lavender said, camera shifting over to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you, Lisa, I was just minding my own business until a bunch of White Fang members pointed a gun at my face demanding all my dust. I thought I was a goner until all of a sudden, a girl dressed in some weird spider costume beat them all in under a minute with what looked like webs coming out of her hands! When I went to thank her, she had already left. I owe her my life". The shopkeeper said thankfully, truly grateful that the Scarlet Spider saved his life.

"There we have it folks, another mysterious appearance of the Scarlet Spider. Who is she? Why is she wearing a mask? Is she human or faunas? Hopefully these questions can be answered next time on Vale news". Lisa Lavender said, the TV turning off soon after.

"Oh great, her again". Weiss said, rolling her eyes at another news segment all about this new "hero".

Ruby internally winced at her remark. _Ouch, way to boost my ego. _Ruby thought, sad at the fact that Weiss clearly doesn't approve of her nightly "activities".

"I don't know Weiss, she seems pretty interesting to me". Yang said with a smirk, interested at the thought of some mysterious hero watching over the city.

Ruby smiled at the fact that Yang at least thought she was "interesting".

"She's a vigilante, she could be working for the White Fang for all we know". Weiss said, not trusting of Vale's new 'hero'.

_Wow Weiss, you're not pulling your punches today huh. _Ruby thought in response to Weiss's accusation.

"Well what if she is a hero"! Blake said loudly, catching her teammates off guard with the amount of passion in her voice.

_Wow wasn't expecting Blake of all people to be a fan._ Ruby thought surprised at Blake's choice of words.

"I-I mean what if she's just a faunas trying to help people". Blake said, embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

_Wait, do people really think I'm a faunas?_ Ruby thought, remembering that it was one of the many questions Lisa Lavender asked before signing off for the day. _Well…. I suppose I shouldn't blame people for thinking that the 'Scarlet Spider" is a faunas…_ Ruby mentally slapped herself, wondering how she didn't think of it sooner. .

"Well if that's the case then tell me, why is she wearing a mask"? Weiss said, not convinced at what Blake was implying.

Before Blake could respond, Ruby chimed her own thoughts in so that she could hopefully stir away the conversation away from well, herself.

"What if she's just a normal girl who wants to help people". Ruby said quietly, hoping to end the conversation there.

Weiss turned to meet Ruby's gaze. "You read too many comic books". Weiss deadpanned.

"It could happen". Ruby said weakly, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Anyways". Yang said, changing the topic. "I was thinking that we should do something, to get our minds off of… that". Yang trailed off, still sad about the death of her honorary uncle.

Ruby smiled at Yang's attempt to change the mood. _I could use it as a chance to go on patrol if anything goes wrong…. _Ruby thought, happy at the thought of getting the chance to help people.

"I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves". Blake said quietly, agreeing with Yang's sentiment.

"Yeah it sounds like a great idea Yang. Ruby said with a smile.

"Well I suppose I have no choice but to join you". Weiss said with a smile, liking Yang's idea.

"What did you have in mind"? Ruby asked, curious as to what Yang's plan entails.

Well… Yang said, excited at her "idea".

**One hour later….**

"The mall, really"? Blake questioned, surprised at Yang's simplicity.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that such a simple idea would come from a brute like you". Weiss said surprised that Yang chose over some more…. Less desirable places.

"What wrong Ice Queen, did you want to go somewhere a bit more…. naughty". Yang said teasingly

Weiss blushed at this. "Wha- of course not, someone of my status would never be seen at a place so…. uncouth". Weiss said, trying to calm down from Yang's "teasing".

"Anyways, Yang comes here all the time since it's right next to the bridge connecting Vale and Patch, she always tries to find some new hair product to make her hair quote on quote "even more perfect then it already is". Ruby said, rolling her eyes at her sister's blatant obsession with her hair.

"Are you sure we're related"? Yang joked

"Sometimes I wonder". Ruby said with a laugh.

Yang smiled at this. _Good it's working, she hasn't laughed like this all week._ Yang thought, happy that her plan seemed to be working out.

After Ruby was done laughing, she felt a tingle in the back of her head. _ Spider sense, here?_ Ruby thought, looking around for anything suspicious.

Yang noticed Ruby's change in attitude. "Ruby, is everything ok"? Yang asked, confused at what got her sister's attention.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone with a cool weapon". Ruby lied, wondering why her spider sense went off.

Yang smiled. "I don't think anyone would have their weapon out in a public like this". Yang said, happy that her sister seemed to have her mind off 'other things'.

"Where do we go first"? Blake asked, wondering what Yang had in mind.

"Eh, let's just walk around, see what interests us". Yang said with a shrug, not really thinking much about it.

Ruby rushes ahead of the group, her excitement beating out her warning from her spider sense. "C'mon guys let's go"! Ruby said excitedly, looking to pick up some new equipment for her suit.

"Well at least she's finally happy about something". Weiss said, following Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, wait up"! Yang said, trying to catch up with her sister.

_I wonder why she's so excited, I thought she told me she was strapped for cash._ Yang thought, wondering what has her sister so excited.

Blake just lightly smiles, following the rest of her team.

However, none of them realized that a hooded figure was silently following them from behind. "I found the target, bring out our new asset". The hooded figure said with a smirk.

**A few minutes later…. **

"Did you seriously drag us to a weapon's shop"? Weiss deadpanned.

"Yep". Ruby said simply, walking into the store

"Why are we here when Beacon has all the parts you could ever need". Weiss asked, annoyed that she was dragged here.

"Because Beacon doesn't do custom orders". Ruby said, making her way to the counter.

"Custom order? Since when did you have time to that"? Yang asked, wondering when Ruby could have possibly had the time for that.

Before Ruby could answer, the clerk had made his way to Ruby.

"Hi, how can I help you today"? The clerk asked with a smile.

"Hi, I have a custom order, it should be under the name Rose. Ruby said cooly, like she had done this before.

"Let me see here…" The clerk said, looking through the computer to find her order.

"Ah, there we are, Rose right"? The clerk asked, making sure he got the right name.

"Yep, that's me". Ruby said

"Alright, you ordered a custom set of two high grade miniature dust infusers right? The clerk asked, confirming her order.

Ruby nodded, ever since what happened with her uncle, Ruby has been thinking of way to improve her web shooters. She came up with the the idea of infusing dust with her web shooters, unfortunately due to Ruby's horrendous knowledge of dust she ordered infusers to make her job easier. _They were expensive but, it was worth it. _Ruby though happily.

"Ok, here you go, please come again! The clerk said, handing her a small case containing her order.

Ruby nodded and was greeted with a surprised look on the faces of her teammates. "What"? She asked.

Weiss was the first to respond. "You bought two HIGH GRADE miniature dust infusers, that's top of the line Atlas tech". Weiss said, surprised that Ruby's "order" was expensive technology from her kingdom.

_So that's where all her spending money went_. Yang thought, now understanding why her sister was so strapped for cash.

"Yeah, what about it"? Ruby asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ruby, that's not something you put in your scythe". Weiss said, wondering why Ruby needed those infusers.

"Like I said when you saw me in the workshop, I was experimenting. Ruby lied, hoping Weiss would buy her excuse.

_That, and when I tried to mix the dust with my webs…. well let's just say I won't be allowed in that workshop for a while. _Ruby thought, remembering another one of her "incidents".

"Is that why you had a chemical formula in your notebook"? Weiss asked, thinking back to what she saw in Ruby's "ideas book".

"Yep totally". Ruby said with a forced grin, she really needed to work on her lying.

"Uh huh". Weiss said, once again unconvinced with Ruby's lie.

Yang noticed Ruby's blatant lie and decided to confront her on it after they left the store.

"Ok Rubes, seriously is there something you're not telling us"? Yang asked Ruby, concern laced in her voice,

"Yeah and don't think we haven't noticed you sneaking out these last few nights". Weiss said, also concerned.

"Look guys, I was busy getting my order…...among other things. Ruby said, wishing she phrases that better.

"And what are these other things". Weiss said, hoping Ruby will tell them what's going on.

_Well what am I supposed to say? Hey guys remember that spider that bit me? Yeah it gave me superpowers and now I fight crime in my free time after I screwed up and caused my uncle to die, remembering the last thing my mom said to me in the process…. Wow that really does sound like some cliché origin story from a comic book, I thought it would have been more unique than that. _Ruby thought, trying to come up with another lie. _Wait a minute… _Ruby thought, a new idea popping in her head.

Ruby walks up to Yang and whispers something in her ear. Yang's eyes widend and she gives her sister a nod of understanding. "O-Oh ok Ruby but, why didn't you tell me sooner". Yang asks.

Before Ruby could respond, Weiss forced herself into the conversation. "Ok, what are you two whispering about"? Weiss asked, irritated about the secrecy between the two sisters.

"I-It's complicated. Yang said with a stutter, surprising Blake and Weiss as they have never seen her stutter like that before.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. "Complicated? What's that supposed to mean? We're a team aren't we"? Weiss questioned, still confused of the secrecy between the two sisters.

"Like I said, it's complicated". Yang said, clutching he fists in anger.

Ruby, seeing Yang's temper act up, intervenes in the hope of [preventing a scene. 'It's ok Yang, really it's no big deal. Ruby said, trying to calm Yang down.

Yang widened her eyes in surprise. "Ruby, are you sure it's ok, I know it's a touchy subject. Yang whispered, making sure Ruby was ok with it.

"They were gonna have to find out sooner or later". Ruby said with a sigh.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other in confusion.

"So, are you two going to tell us what's going on or are you just going to keep whispering the day away"? Weiss said, losing patience with the two sisters.

With one final nod from Ruby, Yang sighed.

However, before Yang had a chance to speak they heard a loud noise coming from behind them.

_CRASH! _

Team RWBY turned around, looking for the source of the noise. However, they were not prepared to see what they saw. RWBY' eyes widened in horror as they saw a very tall, muscular man who seemed to be in a large gray Rhino suit with a large horn on top of his head and the worst part, he was looking right at them.

"SCHNEE". The Rhino looking man shouted, anger in his eyes.

_Oh cats_

Ruby, Yang, Blake and noticing Weiss's terrified look, stood in front of her protectively. "What do you want with her". Ruby said, wondering what business this guy has with Weiss.

"She'll pay for what her family's done". Rhino said, pointing his finger at Weiss.

"Well we're not going to let you touch her". Yang said with a determined look on her face.

"THEN I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU"! Rhino said, making his way towards the girls.

_I need to find a place to change. _Ruby thought, looking around, finding a pillar behind her. _Perfect. _Ruby smirked, "I'm useless without my weapon, I'll go get help. Ruby said, her friends nodding in response.

Before Ruby left, Yang grabbed her arm. "Be careful Rubes" Yang said with concern laced in her voice.

Ruby smirked. "I'll be fine, I promise. Ruby said, before speeding off with her semblance.

Yang turned to the Rhino, smacking her fists together. "C'mon guys, let kick his ass". Yang said, using her gauntlets to propel herself in the direction of the Rhino.

Blake and Weiss nodded, Weiss using her glyphs to propel herself behind the Rhino while Blake jumped to get the high ground.

After propelling herself behind the Rhino, Weiss gracefully struck her rapier to ground, resulting in a string of ice freezing the legs of The Rhino.

"What the-". The Rhino began to say, realizing that his feet were now frozen in ice.

Before Rhino could turn around, Blake landed besides him and used Gambol Shroud to tie up his right arm.

With the Rhino seemingly stuck in place, Yang once again propelled herself forward, eyes turning red as she attempted to punch the Rhino. "Rrrrragh'. Yang cried, getting closer to the Rhino with every passing second.

The Rhino simply smirked. "Nice try kids". He said, moving his right arm with his sheer strength, Blake yelped as she was lifted off the ground.

Before Yang could respond, The Rhino used Blake to hit her in midair as hard as he could, causing her to be flung across the wall, temporarily knocking her out in the process. The Rhino then broke his feet out of the ice, swinging Blake at Weiss like a ragdoll.

"TAKE THIS SCHNEE". Rhino shouted, hitting Weiss with Blake, hard.

Weiss grunted as flung back a few feet away, using her glyphs in an attempt to recover.

"Now as for you". The Rhino said, looking at Blake before swinging her at the ground a few times before knocking her out and throwing her to the side, breaking her aura in the process.

Weiss used her glyphs in attempt fling herself at the Rhino. However, The Rhino turned around and simply flung her away effortlessly.

The Rhino walked towards Weiss, placing both of his fists in a slamming motion. "Goodbye Schnee". The Rhino said, smirking as he tried to slam Weiss with his fists.

Weiss closed her eyes, preparing for the end to come. _I'm sorry Winter. _Weiss thought, thinking that her life was coming to an end.

"Hey, didn't your parents ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself". A voice said"

Weiss opened her eyes in confusion, eyes widening at what she saw. There was a girl in what looked to be a red and black skintight bodysuit with a spider logo on her chest HOLDING both of the Rhino's fists.

The Rhino was also surprised. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The Rhino said, angry that someone stopped his attack. _He told me I was his first test subject, so who the hell is she? _The Rhino thought, not making sense of things.

The Scarlet Spider's lenses made a mechanical noise when she raised her brow. "Oh me? Just a girl looking out for the neighborhood". The Scarlet Spider joked, sending the Rhino a fierce uppercut to the face, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Whoops, that might have been a bit much". The Scarlet Spider said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck". "Hey, are you okay, you took quite the hit there". She said, offering Weiss a hand.

_Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me._ Ruby thought, afraid Weiss would recognize her voice through the mask.

Weiss cautiously took her hand, noticing what she did to the Rhino.

"Are you a huntress"? Weiss asked, wondering why a Huntress would wear an outfit like that.

_Shoot, c'mon Rubes think fast. _Ruby thought in a panic.

"Uh, it's complicated". Ruby said nervously.

"Weiss's brow furrowed at that. "How is it complicated your ever a huntress or not". Weiss said, not happy with her vague answer.

Weiss took a closer look at her suit, noticing the spider insignia on her chest. _Wait a minute,_ _webs, a spider insignia, lame jokes…. _Weiss thought, realizing who she was talking too.

"I know who you are"! Weiss said, pointing at her arm.

Ruby was freaking out at this point._ One week, you couldn't even keep your secret identity for one week, stupid!_ Ruby thought, mentally slapping herself. "Whaaaaaat, I've never seen you in my entire life". Ruby said nervously, thinking Weiss had found out her secret identity.

"You're that spider vigilante!" Weiss said loudly.

"OH, uh yeah I guess I am". Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

"So why did you help me? Are you expecting some form of compensation?" Weiss said in accusatory tone.

"What? N-No of course not! I'm just here to help! Ruby said, surprised at Weiss's assumption, putting her hands up in defense. _Sorry if I don't want my teammate to die._ Ruby thought sarcastically.

"Then Why did you-". Weiss began to say

"RRRAGH". The Rhino said in anger, pulling himself up.

Ruby recognizing the danger got serious. "You need to grab your friends and go, now!". Ruby said voice turning serious.

"But what about-". Weiss began to say.

"I SAID NOW". Ruby said, now screaming at Weiss to get the hell out of there.

Noticing the seriousness of the situation, Weiss simply nodded and went to her friends. "C'mon Blake, get up". Weiss said nervously, shaking Yang to wake her up.

"Ugh, Weiss? What happened?" Blake asked weakly, getting up.

"You got knocked out by that Rhino guy, so did Yang. Weiss said, helping Blake up.

"Wait… did you beat him?" Blake asked, wondering if Weiss was able to somehow to beat that guy.

Weiss shook her head. "No, he was about to get me too, when all of sudden that spider vigilante showed up". Weiss said with urgency clear in her voice.

Blake's eyes widened at this. "Wait, are you talking about the Scarlet Spider!?" Blake said, looking behind Weiss to get a look at the vigilante.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "We need to get out of-".

"SCHNEE!" The Rhino said, rushing towards Weiss from behind.

_THWIP!_

Ruby webbed up his arms from behind. "HEY MUSCLEHEAD, eyes on me!". Ruby said stopping the Rhino in his tracks. The Scarlet Spider then looked at Blake and Weiss. _Seriously!? Even when they're about to die they won't listen to me!? _Ruby thought frustrated at her team. "Seriously Ice Queen, I told you to leave, NOW". Ruby said angrily.

"How dare you I'm-" Weiss said, interrupted mid-sentence by Blake, grabbing her arm and dragging her away to get Yang.

Ruby took a sigh of relief when she saw her team finally leave the building, letting go of the Rhino. "Alright dumb hide let' do this". Ruby said cockily, cracking her knuckles.

The Rhino straightened his fist, "Your pay for that!" He shouted, running towards Ruby.

Rhino tried to ram Ruby with her horn, however; due to spider sense she dodged it and webbed herself onto his back. "So, I've noticed that we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet". Ruby said, webbing his face while trying to get a few punches in. However, The Rhino threw her off with his arms.

Ruby using her agility, recovered herself midair, using her webs to put herself back on the ground. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted". Ruby said cheekily, standing up. "Hi, I'm the Scarlet Spider. Who are you supposed to be? Horn head or OH, I got it, it's needle nose, right?" Ruby said with a grin, crossing her arms, webbing up two big pieces of loose concrete hitting the Rhino to wear him down. However, the attack did next to nothing.

Ruby's eyes widened while the Rhino just smirked._ Geez, just how strong is this guy!? _Ruby thought surprised at his endurance.

"You'll have to try harder the that bug". The Rhino smugly said, going into the direction Weiss went.

"Actually, it's arachnid, I looked it up". Ruby said proudly, hands on her hips.

"

SCHNEE"! Ruby heard the Rhino said

_I can't let him get to Weiss._ Ruby thought, following the Rhino to catch up to him.

**Weiss POV **

The normal calm and collected Weiss is currently freaked out of her MIND.

"What do you think was that thing!? Weiss asked her friends, clearly distraught over the situation

"I have no idea, he looked like a faunas". Yang said, unsure of who that guy was.

"White Fang maybe"? Weiss asked, thinking that it would make sense.

Blake clenched her fists at this. "The White Fang would never work with someone like that". Blake mumbled under her breath.

"Blake, did you say something?" Yang asked, thinking she heard Blake mumble.

"It's uh, nothing". Blake said, nervously.

"SCHNEE". They all heard the Rhino said in the distance

"Oh no". Weiss said, terrified.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" The Rhino shouted, about to impale Weiss.

Ruby was starting to catch up, seeing Weiss's impending doom she ran as fast as she could to catch up with him.

_THWIP!_

"Schnee, schnee do you say anything else?" Scarlet Spider asks, tackling the Rhino using her momentum from her semblance.

_OW. _Ruby thought, in pain.

"Hey Spidey, need a hand?"

Ruby graciously took the person's hand and got herself up. "Thanks, it's been a rough day. Ruby said, eyes widening when realizing who helped her up.

_OH, CATS IT'S YANG! Please don't recognize me, she definitely wouldn't approve of this._ Ruby thought nervously.

Yang furrowed her brow. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost". Yang said, confused.

"Uh yeah, it's no big deal Ya- I mean uh Blondie. Ruby said, saving herself. _I gotta stop cutting it this close, seriously it's going to catch up to me eventually_ Ruby thought in relief.

"ARGHHH". They all heard the Rhino say, getting up.

"You guys need to get out of here, I'll deal with this overgrown steroid". The scarlet spider said confidently.

All three nodded but, before leaving Yang had a question for the hero. "Have you seen my sister? She said she went to get help". Yang said, concern laced in her tone.

"Red hood, silver eyes? Ruby said, playing dumb.

"Yes, that's her!" Yang said, eyes full of hope.

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, she's waiting for you guys at the police station. She's ok I swear". The Scarlet Spider said, putting her a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder.

Yang smiled. "Thank you". She said before running off with her friends to the police station.

"Alright needle nose, shall we dance? Ruby said playfully, Catapulting herself towards the Rhino with her webs.

"ARRRGHHH LET'S GO WEBHEAD! The Rhino cried, stampeding toward her.

"Wait". A voice in his ear said.

This made the Rhino stop in his tracks. "Wait what- OOF?" The Rhino questioned, getting a swift kick in the face, and with that momentum built up from Ruby catapulting herself, it actually hurt A LOT.

"WHY YOU LITTLE". The Rhino said, picking up a car and throwing it at the Scarlet Spider.

Ruby dodged it, and webbed herself onto the Rhino's chest, making him stumble back a few feet.

"Forget the Schnee, I'm interested in the spider. Fall back, I want to see what she's capable of". The voice said again, in a commanding voice.

"What? Why!". The Rhino questioned, wanting to squash the bug.

"What's wrong Rhino? Can't think of anything to say with that rat sized brain of yours? Ruby said smugly.

"SHUT UP BUG I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE". The Rhino said, eyes widening when realizing his mistake. "God dammit…." The Rhino deadpanned.

Ruby raised an eyebrow under her mask. "Who, your imaginary friend? Oh man, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't realize you were that dumb like WOW". The Scarlet Spider said cheekily. Putting her hands on her head.

"ARGH". The Rhino growled, about to attack.

Ignore her, fall back or there**will **be consequences". The man said, threateningly.

"OK, OK. The Rhino said, putting his hands in the air defensively. "How do I escape" The Rhino whispered.

"The Bridge". The man said simply.

The Rhino was confused. "The bridge? How will that help me? I would wreck it". The Rhino said, throwing another car at the spider.

"What was that? Talking to Chester again?" Ruby questioned, easily dodging, doing a handstand on the car and using it to spin herself behind the Rhino. "

"Exactly. If this "Scarlet Spider" truly is a hero then she would have to choose the lives of the people over you. The man explained calmly.

Rhino smirked, finally understanding what the plan was. "I can do that". The Rhino said proudly, turning around, finally managing to get a hit on Ruby.

"Oh no". Ruby said, getting punched into inside of a nearby building.

"Oh man, how am I going to explain that one? Ruby questioned, putting her hand on her head, eyes widening when she realized she just got thrown into a restaurant with all eyes now on her.

_Oh cats._ Ruby thought, embarrassed. "Uh hey guys, how's things? Ruby asked weakly, leaning on one of the broken tables.

_*Crickets* _

Ruby silently gulped. "Well I hope you guys enjoy your food!" Ruby said with a weak laugh, swinging out of the building in an attempt to catch up with the Rhino.

"There it is". The Rhino said, nearing the bridge.

"Good, let's see how this 'superhero' deals with a super catastrophe"'. The man said, pleased with his plan.

"You got it boss". The Rhino said, happy that his 'associate' wasn't going to hurt him when he gets back.

'Hey, where are you going? Our playdate isn't over yet". Ruby said, swinging off a building and slamming her legs into the Rhino's back.

The Rhino fell back a few feet, right in front of the bridge. The Rhino simply smirked. "Alright spider, you want to play hero? Well try to stop this!" The Rhino cried, slamming his fists onto the bridge, causing the bottom of the bridge to crack as it began to fall apart.

Ruby's eyes widened under mask. Ruby turned to the Rhino and then the cars. _No, no one dies, not this time_. Ruby thought with conviction, springing herself into action

The Rhino simply smirked and began to run away.

The Rhino had thrown had several car's over the bridge. While a normal Huntress or Huntsman wouldn't be able to save them, Ruby wasn't a normal huntress. She was The Scarlet Spider, and she had a job to do.

_THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP!_

Ruby jumped off the bridge, using a combination of her semblance and her web shooters to gather enough speed to spin a web on the back of the cars and pulling it up with her strength, tying them to the top of the Bridge. _C'mon Rubes,_ _don't think, just do it._ Ruby thought, trying to continue her car saving spree.

After tying up the last car, Ruby took a sigh of relief. "Phew that close". Ruby thought, tying up the last car.

_CRACK!_

"Oh cats, I jinxed it". Ruby said, noticing the crack had enlarged and is now swallowing even more cars. _I'm not fast enough to tie them all up, I'm going to have to make a net._ Ruby thought with dread, not sure if her webs were strong enough to hold all those cars.

_I have to try if not, people die, and I vowed that I would __**never **__let that happen again._ Ruby thought and with a newfound confidence, she jumped off the bars of the bridge and began her

Descent.

_THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! _

_THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP!_

If anyone was to witness what was going on, they would see nothing but a red and black blur going from one side of the bridge to the other at a lightning fast speed.

_This looked a lot easier in the movies._ Ruby thought to herself, reloading her web shooters while simultaneously spinning a giant web across of what little ground remains on the bridge.

_Ok, that was the third layer and I'm starting to run out of webbing._ Ruby thought, fearing that it may not be enough. As if the universe had read her mind, the webs started to snap.

"AH C'MON". Ruby thought, using her last tube of webbing to try to strengthen the 3rd layer. C'mon, c'mon please hold PLEASE!". Ruby pleaded, holding her webbing tight.

Thankfully, her prayers seemed to be answered as the 3rd layer somehow held what remained of the bridge together.

"Oh man, I'm beat". Ruby said, feeling relieved that the situation finally seemed to be over and done with.

"SOMEBODY HELP, MY DAUGHTER IS DOWN THERE". A woman said, pointing to the cars that were tied to the bridge.

Ruby sighed, tired from fixing the bridge. _With great power comes great responsibility_. She thought, searching the tied cars for the child. When she found her, she crushed the trunk of the car with her strength, letting it fall into the ocean.

"NOOO, MOMMY HELP". The child screamed, holding onto her seat".

Ruby looked confused. _Wait a minute I'm wearing a mask. _Ruby mentally slapped herself, realizing that the child feared her mask.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm just a-".

_CREAK! _

Ruby's added weight to the car caused the web that holding it to snap.

"HELP!'. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOO". Ruby cried, shooting a web at the car before it got out of her range.

"HELP!". The little girl screamed again, still scared of Ruby.

_It's risky but I don't have another choice._ Ruby thought, taking off her mask.

"See, I'm just a normal girl". Ruby said calmly, trying to keep the little girl calm.

The Little girl stopped her screaming and looked at Ruby with wide eyes. "Wow, your pretty". The little girl said, not as scared as she was before.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks". Ruby said looking in the car and seeing a backpack with the name Rosie on it.

_Well that's ironic._ She thought, noticing the similarities between her name and the girls. "You're really pretty too Rosie". Ruby said happily.

"Thank you". Rosie said, smiling at the compliment.

"No problem, do you think you can climb up"? Ruby asked, hoping the girl could climb out of the car.

Rosie frowned at this. "I can't, I'm scared. Rosie said, tears growing in her eyes.

"Here, where the mask, it'll make you strong". Ruby said, tossing Rosie the mask.

Rosie put the mask on and began to climb up. However, as she was climbing up, Ruby noticed that webbing was beginning to fall apart.

"That's good Rosie, but I need you to climb up just a little faster. Ruby said, trying to stay calm for Rosie.

Rosie nodded but before she could make it the webbing snapped.

"NOOOOO". Ruby said, feeling a strange new energy coursing through her body. Before she knew it, she had transformed in a ball of Rose petals, transforming back shortly after she had successfully rescued Rosie._ I hope I still have some webbing left._ Ruby thought, shooting one last web at the top of the Bridge, attaching itself to it.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief. _Was that my semblance?_ Ruby thought, curious if whatever just happened to her was some new part of semblance.

As Ruby was pulling both girls up, Rosie took of the mask. "Here, it looks better on you". Rosie said with a giggle.

"Thanks Rosie". Ruby said gratefully, putting it on before they made it to the top. When they both got to the top, Rosie ran back to her mom.

"MY BABY!". The mom said with tears in her eyes, melting into a soft embrace with her daughter.

Ruby smiled at this. _I may of not of gotten my happy ending with my mom but, at least I could give this girl hers. _Ruby thought, happy that she was able to help them out.

After their embrace, Rosie's mon turned around to meet Ruby's gaze. "Who are you?" The women asked.

Ruby simply smiled under her mask. "I'm the Scarlet Spider". Ruby said, jumping off the bridge, swinging into the direction of the police station.

_Phew I'm beat, Now I need to meet Yang at the -._ Ruby's thought was interrupted when she ran out of webbing and fell into a nearby alley way.

"Oh cats, I forgot that I ran out of webbing". Ruby said, getting up.

After she changed, Ruby tried using her semblance to get to the police station, however; it didn't work. "Oh man, I must have used up all of my aura to stabilize the bridge". Ruby said, mentally slapping herself.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way". Ruby said, running off into the direction of the police station.

**A few minutes later…. **

"Where is she"? Yang said, starting to freak out.

"I knew that vigilante couldn't be trusted". Weiss said with disgust.

"Maybe we beat her here". Blake said weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

"How? She has a speed semblance". Weiss said with annoyance.

"HEY GUYS!" Ruby said, breathing hard with her hands on her legs.

"Are you okay Ruby? Why didn't you use your semblance?" Yang asked, giving her sister a hug.

"Well, I uh, got hit by that Rhino guy and i really did a number on my aura". Ruby explained nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay". Yang said, hugging her sister even harder.

"Yang c-can't breathe". Ruby said with a strain in her voice.

Yang quickly let go of her sister. 'Sorry Rubes". Yang said sheepishly, now rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you guys ok? I didn't see you guys at the scene of the fight". Ruby said with concern laced in her voice.

Yang smirked at this. 'We're fine Rubes, The Scarlet Spider saved us". Yang said with pride.

Weis rolled her eyes. "I still don't trust her". Weiss said coldly.

"Really? I thought she was pretty cool". Ruby said nervously, hoping they wouldn't put two and two together

Blake was currently in deep thought._ Could she be ex fang? I think I would remember someone with that kind of skill set though. _Blake thought, trying to remember if she knew any spider faunas.

"You good Blake?" Yang asked, making sure her partner was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's get back to beacon. Blake said with a fake smile.

"I second that". Yang said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, I could definitely use some rest". Ruby said tiredly.

"I am quite exhausted as well". Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"C'mon guys let's go, we got to get up early for school tomorrow anyways". Ruby said, RWBY making their way back to the dorm.

_Who was that Rhino guy and who was he talking too?_ Ruby thought, wondering if she'll see him again soon.

**Elsewhere…. **

The Rhino just made it back, tired from his fight with the spider.

'I see you've returned". A man said cloaked in shadows.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I couldn't kill the spider". The Rhino said, head hanging low.

The man smiled. "Yes, she could prove to be a problem". The man said, with his head on the chin. "But for now,". The man said, causing The Rhino to look his way. You can go back to the fang, I'm one of your future 'associates' will deal with". The man said, walking out of the shadows.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn. The Rhino said, before leaving the room.

After the Rhino left, Norman turned on the news, showing a video clip of the Scarlet Spider fighting the Rhino.

"Hmmmm". Norman said, hand on his chin while watching the footage of the fight intently.

"Just who are you under that mask?"

**Sorry about the late upload guys, school has been really busy but, I'll be getting out for summer soon so hopefully this kind of delay won't happen again. Also, that new far from home trailer looked dope. As always, Reviews are welcomed, and I love you 3000.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Home Invasion **

"C'mon, pick up the pace, we don't want the spider to catch us in the act". Said a White fang Lieutenant.

"It's not fair, ever since the spider showed up it's getting harder and harder to meet our weekly quota". Said a grunt.

"I know what you mean man, at this rate, Torchwick will have our heads". Another grunt said, also irritated at the spider.

"I know right? Why do we even have to listen to that guy? The grunt said, turning his head to meet the other grunt's gaze. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Frank? Where did you-". The grunt began to say.

_THWIP!_

"MMF" The grunt said, being tied up on the ceiling in a cocoon of webbing.

"Alright, two down five to go". The Scarlet Spider said to herself quietly, hiding in the shadows. _It's a good thing that my costume is mostly black, or I would be in so much trouble right now._ Ruby thought to herself, crawling above the lieutenant.

_Let's see if I can do this without alerting them this time._ Ruby thought, quietly webbing up the lieutenant. However, what Ruby didn't account for was that unlike the grunts she had taken out, this guy was holding a mace and when it fell it made a very loud noise.

_THUD! _

"What was that!?". One of the grunts said loudly, looking above him.

_Oh cats_. Ruby thought, already knowing what was coming next.

"GUYS LOOK, IT'S THE SPIDER!" Said one of the grunts, pointing up at the ceiling.

Ruby sighed. "Oh no, you've caught me whatever shall I do". Ruby said sarcastically, jumping off the ceiling and on to the ground.

"GET HER!" One of the grunts said, rushing towards her.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ok, but you asked for it". Ruby said, rushing towards the grunts.

One of the grunts tried to shoot her while another tried to hit her with his sword. Ruby ducked, pushing her hands off the ground and kicking the grunt square in the chest. To finish him off, she then shot a web line at the ceiling, doing a web kick to knock him out, dodging the gun shots from the other grunt while landing on the wall next to him. She then jumped off the wall to slam herself into the other grunt, knocking him out as well.

Ruby looked at the two remaining grunts. "Ok, who's next?" Ruby said cockily, cracking her knuckles.

The two grunts looked at each other for a moment, seeming to come to a silent agreement. "NOPE". They said in unison, trying to run out of the store.

Ruby chuckled. _Well at least these two seem to be smarter than the others._ Ruby thought to herself, simply attaching a web at one of the grunts, swinging him at the other grunt, knocking them out as well.

"And done!" Ruby said after webbing up the last of the grunts, dusting off her hands in the process. After making sure no one else was around, Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "THAT WAS AWESOME". Ruby squealed, not noticing that she was being watched from the camera above.

**Meanwhile, in Vale's secret White fang hideout **

"Is this live?" Cinder asked Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick sighed. "Unfortunately, yes". Answered Torchwick, response.

"Interesting". Cinder said, closing the laptop. "So". Cinder said, leaning in her chair. "How far does this push us back". Cinder said, putting her hands together.

"I'd say about a week, this new 'hero' has been a pain in my ass and she's been around for barely a week!". Torchwick said, slamming his fist on the table in anger.

"Is she really the one who beat the Rhino?" Cinder questioned, not impressed by what she saw on the camera feed.

"Somehow, I didn't think anyone was strong enough to go up against that behemoth." Torchwick said, twirling his cane in his hand.

"Can we make up what we lost?" Cinder asked, hoping to stay on schedule.

"If we import more men from the south but, we still need to deal the spider". Torchwick said, insisting on taking out the spider.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure Osborn is already thinking of a way to take her out." Cinder said calmly.

"Torchwick sighed. "If you say so". Torchwick said tiredly, shrugging his shoulders.

After Torchwick left, Cinder replayed the footage she saw earlier. "I wonder if he has anything to do with this". Cinder said, wondering if Ozpin had a hand in the creation of this 'hero'.

**Ruby POV **

"Now that that's done". Ruby said, swinging out of the building.

"Let's see what else I can-"

_Red like roses fills my dreams…._

Ruby recoiled, spooked from the sound of her scroll, causing herself to momentarily lose her balance. Luckily, due to her 'stick em powers' she was able to recover and stuck herself soundly to the wall of one of the nearby buildings. Glancing at it, she saw it was Yang and decided to answer it.

"Hey Yang, what's-"

"WHERE ARE YOU". Screamed a distressed Yang.

Ruby winced at that. "I was just visiting a few shops in vale you know, the usual" Ruby said, trying to sound as carefree as possible.

"YOUR IN VALE! RUBY, CLASS STARTS IN 10 MINUTES". Yang screamed into the phone.

Ruby froze. "...what". Ruby said, glancing at the time on her scroll, eyes widening when she realized she only had ten minutes to get to class.

"OH, CATS YOUR RIGHT". Ruby said, now screaming herself, jumping off the wall in the direction of the bullhead.

"Ruby, this is the third time this week, what's going on with you!". Yang said, concern laced in her voice.

"I know I know I'm sorry, I just lost track of time". Ruby said, running on a nearby wall.

Ruby heard Yang sigh over the phone. "Just…. Please don't be late this time". Yang said, in an irritated tone.

"I will I-". Ruby began to say

"THERE SHE IS!". Ruby heard someone say from above.

Ruby inwardly sighed. "Oh cats, not her again". Ruby mumbled under her breath, looking above her only to see Lisa Lavender and her camera man in a helicopter.

"Her? Ruby who are you talking too". Yang questioned.

"OH, it's uh nobody, gotta go bye". Ruby said, about to hang up on her sister.

"Wait a -". Ruby heard Yang say before she ended the call.

"SCARLET SPIDER, DO YOU HAVE A STATEMENT FOR THE PUBLIC". Lisa shouted, hoping to get a response from the masked vigilante.

"Yeah". Ruby said, jumping off the wall. "Thanks for the lift". Ruby said, attaching a string of web fluid onto the bottom of the chopper, using the momentum to fling herself away from the chopper.

As Ruby swung away, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Ever since my fight with the Rhino, "The Scarlet Spider" has been the center of attention, that's the last thing I need right now._ Ruby thought to herself, approaching the closest bullhead. Ruby fought the Rhino because it was the right thing to do, she didn't expect to become famous for it. _Remember, normal knees. _Ruby thought, trying to calm herself down. _The 'Scarlet Spider' may be famous but Ruby rose isn't._ She thought, landing on a nearby wall, now feet from the Bull head.

Ruby looked at the time, noticing she only had 8 minutes left to get to school and change. _I feel really bad for doing this, but I don't have time to change._ Ruby said, hiding on the bottom of the Bull Head. "I hope this thing will get me there in time, I probably should've paid attention to how long the trip is". Ruby said quietly, not wanting people to spot her.

"This superhero thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be". Ruby said, not expecting it to be this much of a challenge. "I mean really, I patched up an entire bridge but, I can't make it to school on time? How does that even remotely make sense?". Ruby said, wondering the logic of her statement.

_If I keep this up, I could get kicked out of Beacon!_ Ruby shuddered at the thought, it was her dream to become a huntress and she was totally blowing it.

"The only thing I can do now is wait". Ruby thought, awaiting the Bullhead's arrival at Beacon.

**A few minutes later…..**

After Ruby got changed, she checked the time, eyes widening at what she saw. "OH CATS, I ONLY HAVE TEN SECONDS LEFT! Ruby said, using her semblance to go as fast as she could _C'mon, C'mon._ Ruby thought, speeding down the hallway at top speed.

Professor Port just finished his headcount for the class, looking at the time. He sighed, "Looks like Ms. Rose is late…. again". He said, about to close the door.

Right before Ruby got to the door, she felt a tingle in the back of her head._ Wait,_ _spider sense? Why would I get that….?"_

_POW! _

"AHHHHHH". Professor Port screamed, seemingly flying over the room until finally getting himself slammed into the wall at the other side of the room, cracking it in the process.

"OH MY GOSH, PROFESSOR I AM SO SORRY". Ruby said, rushing to his aid.

Once she got Port removed from the wall, he finally had a chance to speak. "How….nice of you to join us Ms. Rose". Port said, clutching his head in pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry Professor, I don't seem to know my own strength lately". Ruby said, offering him a hand.

He took it and got up. "Yes, I can see that". Port said with a laugh.

The students that saw the 'accident' were now whispering to each other. Ruby sighed at this. _That makes spider strength accident number two, I really got to get a better handle on it. I don't want to accidentally hurt someone again._ Ruby shuddered at the thought, remembering what she did to Cardin.

"So…. this may be a bad time to ask but, am I late?" Ruby asked with a nervous smile.

Port simply laughed at this. "No, and even if you were it wouldn't have mattered". He said, making Ruby give him a confused look.

"But, why not". Ruby said, tilting her head in confusion.

Port smiled. "Professor Ozpin called you four to his office a few minutes ago". Port said, dusting himself off.

"... what". Ruby said confused. "Why did Professor Ozpin call us". Ruby said in a curious tone.

"I have no idea but, you should probably get going". Port said.

Ruby gave him a military like salute. "Yes sir". Ruby said, dashing off to meet up with her team.

Port gave her a funny look when she left. "What an interesting girl". He muttered to himself, grasping his hand._ She has a mighty fine grip, perhaps she's been taking lessons from Ms. Xiao Long._ Port thought before starting his lecture for the day.

**A few minutes later…. **

Glynda looked at her watch. "Where is Miss Rose?". She said angrily, mad that Ruby was late.

Weiss was irritated as well. "Is that dolt late again, when will she start taking this more seriously!?" She said, her right eye twitching in irritation.

"Maybe…... she got lost". Yang said weakly, trying to lighten up the mood". _ C'mon Rubes, where are you!? _Yang thought nervously, hoping Ruby will show up soon.

"I'M HERE!". Ruby said, bursting through the elevator door.

Everyone in the room except Ozpin visibly recoiled when she appeared.

" Ah Miss Rose, how kind of you to join us". Ozpin said in an almost jovial tone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry professor, I was out, and I lost track of time-"

Ozpin raised his hand, prompting Ruby to stop. "It's quite alright Miss Rose, I'm sure you had a good reason for not being with your team". Ozpin said calmly, a knowing look in his eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise at Ozpin's seemingly dismissive attitude towards her recent tardiness. "O-oh ok, thanks Professor". Ruby said in surprise, taking a seat next to her sister.

"So, uh why did you call us here?". Ruby asked, confused why the headmaster wanted to speak to her team.

"Yes, I was wondering that as well". Weiss added, also curious as to why Ozpin called them all to his office.

Ozpin nodded his head. "Of course, Glynda". Ozpin said, looking over in her direction.

She nodded, placing a scroll on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin thankfully nodded his head and tapped the small circular button in the center, creating a large hologram of someone Ruby was very familiar with.

_Oh cats._ Ruby thought distressed at what she was seeing

"What do you know about the Scarlet Spider?" Ozpin asked, putting his hands together.

"Uhhhhhhh". Ruby said, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Ruby are you ok"? Yang said, snapping her fingers in front of her face a few times.

After about a minute, Ruby finally seemed to snap out of it. "W-why do you wanna know about the Scarlet Spider?" Ruby stuttered out, standing up from her chair.

Ozpin seemed to take note of her apparent nervousness and surprise. _Interesting_. He thought. "She is a vigilante that is doing things without the permission of the council, I would like to know whether or not she's a threat". Ozpin explained calmly.

Noticing Ruby's still distressed face he grew curious. "Is there a problem with that". Ozpin asked inquisitively.

Ruby's eyes widened at his choice of words. "N-no I was just wondering why you think she could be a threat that's all". Ruby said, laughing nervously at the suggestion of being a possible threat. _I was just trying to help._ Ruby thought, thinking back to her fight with the Rhino.

Weiss eyed Ruby critically. "Why wouldn't he? She was able to go toe to toe with that rhino faunas when we couldn't even land a scratch on him. Not to mention the fact that was she able to patch up a bridge with whatever was coming out of her wrist". Weiss said matter of factly.

"Their called web shooters". Ruby muttered to herself quietly.

"Miss Schnee is right". Said Ozpin, causing Ruby to turn her head in his direction. "She was able to defeat someone that would have taken a team of experienced huntsman and huntresses, which is why I need to make sure that she is not a threat to the people of Vale". Ozpin said, putting a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby however, didn't look convinced. In fact, she almost looked scared. _Did I do something wrong? Does he want to arrest me? _ Ruby thought, putting her hands around her waist.

Yang, noticing her sisters discomfort asked her what was wrong. "Ruby, why is this bothering you so much? Yang asked, worried about her sister.

"I-I just think that we shouldn't jump to any conclusions, she could just be trying to help". Ruby said hesitantly, almost like there was more than what she was saying.

Weiss still didn't look convinced. "I bet she's working with the White Fang, she evens wears a mask like one of those rapscallions". She said, not trusting of the spider.

"I thought the mask was cool…." Ruby mumbled under her breath

Blake stood up at this. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Blake said angrily, looking offended

Ruby looked terrified at what was going on. _Are they really fighting over what I did? I was just trying to do the right thing._ Ruby thought, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Ozpin noticing Ruby's worsening state, attempted to prevent an eventual scene between Weiss and Blake. "Now girls, I'm sure Ms. Schnee was just attempting to make an observation, I'm sure she meant no disrespect towards Faunas". Ozpin said calmly yet authoritatively.

Weiss nodded at this.

Blake looked at Ozpin, sitting back down in her seat.

Ozpin looked back at Ruby who was taking a sigh of relief, giving him a silent thank you. He nodded and continued to speak. "Now, did you girls observe anything unusual about the 'Scarlet Spider' that could give us a clue on who she really is". Ozpin said, sitting back down in his chair.

The room was silent for minute, Weiss finally speaking up. "No…. but, when I asked if she was a huntress she said it was quote on quote 'complicated', whatever that means. Weiss told Ozpin, using her fingers to put emphasis on complicated.

Blake piqued up at this. "Yeah, she also seemed dead set on stopping that guy from getting to Weiss so…... She added, hands on her chin. _I wouldn't be surprised if she was ex fang but, why would she save Weiss? _Blake thought to herself, things not adding up in her mind.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at this. "She couldn't possibly be working for the SDC, most faunas hate my family's company with a passion". Weiss admitted, ruling out that possibility.

"Well, maybe she's not a Faunus". Ruby said weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "Of course, she's a faunas, she calls herself the Scarlet SPIDER for Pete's sake". Weiss said, annoyed at Ruby's 'ridiculous' suggestion.

As her team continued to speculate about her alter ego, Ruby found herself slumping more and more into her chair. _Should I say something? I don't want them getting suspicious._ Ruby thought to herself, torn between telling her team or keeping her identity a secret. _What if he wants to put me in a lab and experiment on me like in those old movies I watched with Yang_. Ruby shuddered at the thought, not liking the idea of being experimented on.

Ozpin noticed Ruby's discomfort, deciding to see if his suspicions were true he asked, "Do you have anything to add Miss Rose?". Ozpin asked Ruby, curious at what her answer will be.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting to be singled out. "OH, uh I mean she could uh, just be trying to help maybe? Ruby cobbled together.

"You said that already". Weiss pointed out.

"W-Well I don't know, I just think she's trying to do the right thing ok". Ruby stuttered out, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Ruby "I see, well thank you for your time girls, this meeting was very….".Ozpin began to say turning his head to Ruby. "Informative". He finished, giving a thankful nod.

"Sure". Yang said casually, Blake simply nodding her head

"Happy to be of service". Weiss said formally, getting up from her chair.

"S-sure Professor a-any time". Ruby stuttered out, heading towards the elevator.

Once the entirety of team RWBY left his office, Glynda spoke up. "She knows something". She said swiftly, referring to Ruby and her suspicious behavior.

"Yes, it would seem so". Ozpin said calmly, nodding his head.

"Do you think there's any chance she's-". Glynda stopped, seeing Ozpin raise his hand.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions". Ozpin said, cutting her off. "If Miss Rose truly is the Scarlet Spider then we're still left with the question of how she gained those abilities. Ozpin said calmly. After all, Miss Rose isn't a faunas". Ozpin finished, putting his hands together.

Glynda nodded at that "Of course sir".

_BUZZZZZ! _

Glynda's got a message at her scroll, nodding at what she saw. "Sir, it would seem that Mr. Osborn has arrived". Glynda said, putting her scroll away.

Ozpin nodded at this. "I see, tell him I will be over in a moment".

Glynda nodded, taking the elevator to meet with Norman.

After she left, Ozpin got up from his chair and looked through the window, looking at an image from his scroll. "I fear that another one of my mistakes has caused your daughter to become a prominent piece much earlier than expected". Ozpin said solemnly, putting his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Summer". Ozpin apologized, looking at a picture of the escaped Dust Spider from Dr. Connors lab before leaving to meet with Norman.

**Ruby POV **

Ruby took a sigh of relief as she left the elevator, notebook in hand. _Well that was stressful._ Ruby thought to herself.

"What do you think that was about"? Yang asked, wondering what the others thought of the situation.

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle. "Who knows, maybe he just wants to talk to- OOF. Ruby said, bumping into the chest of a passerby, knocking her to the ground and causing her to drop her notebook.

"Ow". Ruby said, putting her hand on her head. _ Oh cats._ Ruby thought, still grasping her head in pain.

"It looks like you've taken quite the fall". A voice said, offering his hand to Ruby.

Ruby took it, pulling herself back on her feet." O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!". Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck.

The man smiled. "Don't apologize, I never do". The man said, picking up her notebook. The man's eyes widened. "This is…. very impressive, especially for someone at your age". The man said, handing back to her notebook.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the compliment. "O-oh t-thank you Mr.…".

"You dolt. What did you do know"? Weiss said, her and the other members of WBY running to Ruby.

Ruby met Weiss's gaze. "Oh, I was just talking to this nice man that I bumped into". Ruby said, pointing to the man

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "I'm sorry sir but my partner is a bit…...reckless". Weiss paused, eyes widening when looking at the man. "M-Mr. Osborn? Weiss stuttered out.

Norman smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Schnee". Norman said calmly.

"Y-Yes it's a pleasure to see you again sir". Weiss stuttered, not expecting to see the man.

Ruby was confused at this. _Weiss being nice? Wow, this guy must be a big deal. _Ruby thought to herself, wondering why Weiss was being so nice to him. "Who?" Ruby said, turning her head in confusion.

Weiss's eyes twitched. "YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT, THIS IS THE NORMAN OSBORN, HEAD OF OSCORP, ONE OF THE BIGGEST COMPANIES IN THE WORLD! Weiss shouted, absolutely flabbergasted that Ruby had never heard of him before.

Ruby's eyes widened at this. "Oh….cool". She said quietly, not expecting to be yelled at.

Norman put a reassuring hand on Weiss's shoulder. "It's quite alright Miss Schnee, I didn't know you were partners with such a young talented individual". Norman said, looking at Ruby.

Ruby nervously pointed a finger at herself. "M-me?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss looked at Ruby in surprise but before she could respond, Ozpin put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Rose certainly is one of our standout students this year, she was moved up two years due to her natural talent". Ozpin said in an almost cautious tone.

"Oh, well I try hehe". Ruby laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head

Norman raised a brow at this. "Oh really." Norman said in an impressed tone.

"Perhaps we should discuss why you are here". Ozpin said tensely.

Ruby could feel the tension in the room. _Wow, I don't need my spider sense to know that these two do not like each other._ She thought to herself. Suddenly, Ruby's spider sense started going crazy, causing her to grab her in pain. "Rrrrrrr". Ruby growled in pain, dropping to one knee.

Yang and Blake arrived to see their leader in pain. "Ruby, are you ok?!". Yang said loudly, running to her sister's aid.

Ozpin and Norman paused their 'conversation'. "Miss Rose is everything alright". Ozpin said with concern

Even Weiss was concerned. "Ruby, hey are you alright?"

Ruby only growled in response. _It's never been this bad before._ Ruby thought, spider sense only getting worse. _Wait, if my spider sense is going off that means…._ Ruby thought, eyes widening in horror. "LOOK OUT". She cried, diving to the ground, taking Ozpin and Norman with her.

Weiss looked at her in confusion. "Ruby what are you-"

_CRASH! _

A large green lizard looking monster crashed through a nearby wall, only inches away from Ruby. _What in the name of Zwei is that thing!? _Ruby thought, surprised.

"THE HELL IS THAT!?". Yang shouted.

Noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Ruby took it as a chance to get changed. _Looks like it's time for a change of clothing._ Ruby thought, using her speed to flee the scene.

The lizard growled, looking at Norman and Ozpin. Ozpin simply flipped his cane in defense. "Ozzzzpin". The lizard growled, preparing to lunge at the man. "INCOMING!". Said a voice coming from the other end of the hallway.

Ozpin's eyes widened, lowering his cane in surprise. "Curt?" Ozpin said quietly.

_FWOOSH! _

Suddenly, everyone felt a rush of wind as something slammed into the Lizard with unparalleled speed. The lizard was knocked back a few feet, confused at what just happened. However, he didn't have much time to recover due to him being hit again, and again. Everyone could only see what looked to be a red and black blur continually hitting the lizard.

"Remarkable". Norman said, impressed at what he was seeing. 

"HEADS UP". The figure shouted, kicking the lizard in the head, causing him to stumble back a bit. "Ha get it heads up because I kicked your head". The Scarlet Spider said playfully, cringing on the inside. _Oh man, I've been hanging around Yang too much._ She thought to herself.

"YOU AGAIN!". Weiss shouted, annoyed at her presence.

Ruby rolled her eyes under the mask. _If only she knew._ "Nice to see you too Ice Queen". Ruby joked. "Now". Ruby said, getting serious. "You guys need to get out of here". She said.

Yang disagreed. "We can take-".

"Ms. Xiao long I'm afraid she's right, none of us have her…. abilities". Ozpin said carefully, like he knew something.

"But what about Ruby!". Yang said loudly, worried for her sister's safety.

"I'm sure The Scarlet Spider got her to safety". Ozpin said, looking at the Scarlet Spider.

"Um yeah she's totally fine trust me". Ruby said, giving him a weird look under the mask._ Wait does he-_. Ruby's thought was interrupted when she heard another growl.

"RUN, NOW!". Ruby shouted in a tone leaving no room for argument.

Ozpin nodded, leading the girls to safety._ Good luck Miss Rose._ He thought with concern.

Ruby cracked her neck. "Ok you bootleg alien, let's do this!". Ruby said loudly, using her speed to go as fast as she could.

However, the Lizard learned from what happened before and prepared to slash her with his claws.

Spider sense

Ruby shot two webs to the ground behind the lizard and used them to avoid his attack, causing her knees to slide a few feet behind him. _WWE don't fail me now. _She thought, doing a backflip, landing on the lizard's shoulder. She then squeezed her legs to the back of his neck, flinging him across the hallway. Ruby smirked under the mask. "Take that dad, I knew wrestling wasn't fake!". The Scarlet Spider said with conviction, pumping her right arm in the air.

However, her victory was short lived as the Lizard got back up with a growl. _ Oh cats, now he's mad._ Ruby thought, realizing that she just pissed him off.

The lizard got up on his feet and came at Ruby at a frightening speed, not as fast as ruby but still fast all the same. Ruby attempted to front flip over him but, she got slammed by his tail into a nearby wall. _ So that's how it feels_. Ruby thought, wincing in pain.

She didn't have time to think as the lizard once again charged at her. Instead of fighting him head on, Ruby shot a web to the ceiling and used it to jump to the ceiling right before the lizard could get to her, causing him to ram himself through the wall, leading to the outside.

"Ow, looks like that hurt". Ruby said cheekily. Jumping off the wall and surprising the Lizard with a swing kick from behind. She then jumped back into the air, shooting two strands of webbing at the ground, using it to pull herself to the ground at a starting speed. But, the lizard jumped off the ground and intercepted her midair, causing them both to tumble on the ground, the lizard being on top. The Scarlet Spider tried to punch him but, he caught them. Her eyes widened. _Oh cats, he's stronger than me_. Ruby thought nervously, finding herself between a rock and a hard place. "We can talk about this you know". Ruby laughed nervously under the mask. The lizard tried to bite off her head, but due to her spider sense Ruby was able push his head away with her arms.

_What do I do, what do I do? _Ruby thought, beginning to panic. Ruby looked around, noticing that her legs were around the Lizard's back. _That's it! _Ruby thought, freeing up her legs. "Sorry scaly, but you are NOT laying your eggs in me today!" She shouted, kicking him square in the chest with all her might.

The lizard flew into the air, landing on his back about a hundred feet away from her. Ruby was surprised at how high up he got._ Wow, I'm stronger than I thought._ She thought, getting up from the ground. "Alright tall, green, and scaly, had enough yet?" Ruby questioned, cracking her knuckles. Surprisingly, the lizard ignored her, crawling up a nearby wall.

"Hey! That's copyright infringement!". Ruby said loudly, calling out the lizard to no effect.

"Ozzzzpin". She heard the Lizard say.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh no". She whispered to herself, chasing after the lizard. She saw a few students in the distance, blocking her path "Excuse me, pardon me". Ruby said, flipping over them.

They gasped in surprise. "Woah was that the Scarlet Spider?!". One of them said in disbelief.

Ruby ignored the comment, putting all her focus on finding the Lizard. As Ruby jumped off the wall she saw the Lizard, eyes widening in horror. The lizard was gaining on Ozpin and her team but, what was worse was that the Lizard was aiming his claws at Blake, and if Ruby didn't do something quick, she would be his dinner.

"BLAKE!". Ruby yelled, using her speed to knock Blake out of the way. However, in doing so, she ended up taking the full force of his claws in the process. His Claws were sharp, VERY sharp. In fact, they were so sharp that they left an extremely large gash on Ruby's right side, aura breaking in the process. The resulting hit caused her to be flung back a few feet, landing on her back HARD.

"AH". Ruby grunted in pain, grabbing her sides. _OH GOD I'M BLEEDING". _Ruby panicked, realizing how severe her injury was. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard another growl from the Lizard.

Blake gasped. " Oh my god, this is all my fault". Blake said, feeling guilty about her injury.

Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder. "No if anything, it's mine". Ozpin thought to himself, looking over at Ruby._ Please Miss Rose, get up._

Ruby was currently in severe pain, trying to get up but continuously failing. _Hurts too much._ Ruby thought, failing to get up. She heard the Liard growl again getting closer and closer to Ozpin and her team. _I'm sorry…._ Ruby thought, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She thought she was done for, until she heard a voice.

_Ruby, it's time to get up_. She heard a voice say in her head, it was her mom's.

Ruby's eyes widened under her mask._ No, I can't give up now, people are counting on me. _She thought to herself, slowly pushing herself up. _This is gonna hurt… _She thought, webbing up her wounds. Ruby winced in pain, but she didn't stop. If she didn't act now people would die. "I gotta….get… UP". She shouted, finally getting off the ground.

The Lizard let out another feral growl. "Ozzzpinn". He said once again, about to strike.

_THWIP! _

The Lizard stopped, legs covered in ice, everyone looked at the source of the noise, eyes widening.

"I call it my frost webbing, developed it myself". She gloated, voice weak from pain. _Well, actually it was mostly due to my dust infusers, but they don't need to know that. _

"She got up after her aura broke!" Blake said, surprised she managed to do that.

"And she's still making those stupid jokes!?" Weiss shouted, also shocked.

The Scarlet Spider stifled a laugh." That's right Ice queen can't get rid of me that easily. "She joked, coughing a bit from the pain.

This moment was short lived, as a crack could be heard from the Lizard's legs. Ruby got serious. "Alright you ugly mug, you can throw me around all you want, but when you target innocents…." She trailed off, getting into a fighting stance. "Then I'll make sure the only getting hurt is you". She said, voice dripping with venom.

_CRACK! _

The lizard sprinted towards her at an alarming rate.

_Alright Spidey you don't have to overpower him, just outsmart him._ She looked at some nearby rubble and smirked. _Perfect. _

The Lizard tried to slash her throat but, unlike last time she had a plan.

Spider sense

She flipped over the lizard, changing her web cartridges midflight. _I'll need normal webbing for this. _She thought, attaching a web line to the biggest piece of rubble she could. She then swung it at the Lizard with all her might. The rock collided with the lizard sending him flying in the air.

Ruby started to lose herself in the fight, thinking back to how her friends almost die. _I need to stop this thing, no one else dies._ Ruby thought, jumping a few feet into the air.

WBY gasped, surprised that she was able to do that. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, containing his shock.

Weiss was absolutely flabbergasted. "How can she do that without her aura!?" She exclaimed, shocked at what she was seeing.

Ruby punched the Lizard further up into the air, attaching a web line to his chest. She them used her webs to slam him into the ground, forming a small crater in the process. Finally, she shot two webs at the ground, slamming her feet onto the lizard's chest. "No one hurts the people I care about, I don't care WHO THEY ARE". She shouted, punching him repeatedly.

Ozpin's eyes widened, realizing that she wasn't going to stop.

WBY's mouth was agape. "S-She's stronger than me…." Yang stuttered out in disbelief

Despite all the hit's he took, the Lizard still tried to slash her legs. Luckily, Ruby's spider sense went off and did a backflip, landing outside of the crater. Ruby switched out the cartridge of one her web shooters, flipping over the Lizard while restraining him with a mix of her frost, and normal webbing. Ruby was about to continue her assault but stopped when she heard a voice.

"STOP". She heard Ozpin shout.

She paused and turned around to see Professor Ozpin, snapping out of her little fit.

"He is beaten, you can stop now". Ozpin said softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Ruby turned around, eyes widening at all scared looks she was getting from her team.

"That freak, look what she did to that thing!" A student said loudly.

"Yeah! What is she, some sort of freak of nature or something". Another student said.

"Stay away you freak!". A feminine voice shouted out.

_A-Are they afraid of me?_ She questioned, covering her mouth with her hands. "O-Oh my gods, I am so sorry I-I didn't mean to lose control again". Ruby stuttered out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Ozpin's face softened when he heard those words. Despite that all of that power, she was still a child. A child that had lost so much in such a short amount of time, Ozpin needed to remember that. "It's okay Miss-

_CRACK! _

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the noise, revealing a limping Lizard **(Alliteration am I right?)** sprinting away into the forests below Beacon.

"NO, I GOTTA GO AFTER- RRGH". She shouted, dropping to her knees at the pain. _ Oh cats, I forgot about that._

Ozpin's eyes widened at her wound. "We can help you with that, you know".

Ruby winced in pain. I'm fine, I just gotta-". She stopped mid-sentence, grunting in pain.

Seeing Ruby wasn't going to back down, he whispered something in her ear. "It's okay Miss Rose, I know it's you under that mask".

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait what?" was the last thing she said before passing out from the pain.

**Hey guys, sorry it took extra-long for this one. I was really busy with school and I went straight on vacation after that so, sorry. I'm not gonna try to give myself deadlines anymore but I will still try to get out at least two a month. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, reviews are welcomed! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Guilt**

Ruby was fading in and out of consciousness, hearing little tidbits here and there of what was going on around her.

"_How was she able to fight with a wound like that?"._ _An unknown voice said, speaking to another person in the room. _

"_It's her healing factor, despite the loss of her aura she is still healing at a phenomenal rate". Another person responded. _

"_Amazing, she is quite the remarkable specimen, don't you agree? The man said, taking a step towards her unconscious body. _

"_What are you doing"? The other man asked, confused. _

"_Taking a closer look". The man said, hand close to her mask. _

Spider Sense

Ruby woke up with a start, grabbing the man's arm. "Sorry, no peeking". She said, throwing the man to the ground. She then did a backflip, landing on the wall behind her.

She looked around her surroundings, not recognizing the room. "Where am I?". She said, breathing heavily.

The other man's eyes went wide, taking out his scroll he said, "She's awake, I need -

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary'. A new voice said, entering the room.

Ruby looked to the source of the voice, eyes widening when she saw Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"P-professor Ozpin?" She questioned, calming down.

He nodded, noticing the damage. "I see you put on quite the show".

Ruby internally winced at that. "Sorry, but your doctors got a bit too curious". She said, pointing at her mask.

"I see…." Ozpin said, giving the conscious doctor a look.

The doctor nodded, taking himself and the other doctor out of the room.

After the doctor left, Ozpin decided to speak up. "Would you mind coming down?"

Ruby gave him a look under the mask. "I would but, it's just so comfy up here, surely you understand".

Ozpin sighed. "You can take the mask off Miss Rose, we know it's you".

Ruby's eyes widened under the mask, remembering what Ozpin told her before she passed out. _Oh cats, I forgot he knows_. She thought to herself, panicking at the thought of someone knowing her identity.

"I-I don't know what your talking about". Ruby stuttered out, not helping her case.

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "We don't have all day Miss Rose". She said, tapping her foot.

Ruby sighed, taking off her mask. "How did you know?" She questioned, jumping to the ground.

Glynda took out her scroll. "Your suspicious behavior during the interview, plus the timing matched.

Ruby tilted her head, "Timing?"

"What she means to say is that the appearance of yours powers during your fight with Mr. Winchester aligned with another 'incident'. Ozpin said coolly.

Now Ruby was even more confused. "What incident?". Ruby asked, still confused.

"This". Glynda said simply, handing Ruby her scroll.

Still confused, Ruby took the scroll, eyes widening at what she was seeing. "Is that-".

"Beacon's one of a kind, highly experimental Dust spider do you recognize it?" Glynda asked in an accusatory tone.

Ruby still shocked, stuttered out, "Y-yeah that's the spider that bit me!". she said, mouth agape.

Both Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes widened at this. "It bit you?". Ozpin said, not expecting her answer.

"Yeah, it happened a few minutes after I talked with you about my fight with Weiss". Ruby explained.

"And you survived!?". Glynda almost shouted out.

Ruby furrowed her brow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Ruby asked, confused by her reaction to her previous statement.

"But Curt said that-". Glynda began to say.

Ozpin put his hand up, causing Glynda to stop. "The spider was considered extremely dangerous, the creator said that if it came into contact with anyone it could possibly prove fatal for the individual". He said smoothly.

Ruby's eyes widened at this. "If this spider was so dangerous then why have it at school!?". She asked worriedly.

Ozpin's face turned somber, "I was hoping the spider could help a friend of mine that was involved in an unfortunate incident". He said sadly, thinking back to Amber and her "condition".

Ruby looked at Ozpin with a sad expression. "And instead it bit me….". Ruby whispered out, clenching her fists in anger.

Ozpin noticing this, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Miss Rose if anything, it's mine". He quietly told her.

Ruby shook her head. "No, if it didn't bite me then maybe you would have been able to get it back to save your friend, now it's gone. She somberly said.

Ozpin shook his head. "You couldn't of known about the spider, it was my responsibility to-.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!". Ruby shouted out, surprising both Glynda and Ozpin.

Ozpin was taken aback by this, wondering why she felt this way. "Why do you-"

"Ever since I got these powers, people have only gotten hurt due to my actions. She said, her body trembling.

"That's not-". Ozpin tried to say.

"NO, if I wasn't so childish then maybe…. maybe Uncle Reiner would still be here…." She trailed off, falling on her knees.

Ozpin and Glynda gave her a sad look, aware of what happened to her uncle.

Ruby sighed "All my life, so many people have helped me get to where I am today. Whether it be Yang basically raising me while my dad was out of commission, or Uncle Qrow teaching me how to use my scythe, people have helped me for as long as I could remember. I'm so grateful for everything they've done for me and…. when I got these powers, I thought I could finally give back by helping people, but I've only made things worse". She finished, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Both Glynda and Ozpin were wide eyed, surprised at the amount of guilt the poor girl has. Ozpin kneeled down, once again putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Miss Rose, everybody makes mistakes, but what's important is that we learn from them and become better because of it, I should know". He said solemnly, remembering all the mistakes he had made in his past lives.

"R-really you think so?" Ruby questioned him, eyes full of hope.

Ozpin nodded his head. "I do; however, I understand a responsibility like this is a lot to bear, especially for someone as young as you. That being the case, if you wish to…...remove these new abilities then I'm sure we could find a way to do so. ``

Ruby's eyes went wide, could she really make it go away, to be normal again?_ No, I was given these powers for a reason, I won't let Uncle Reiner's death be in vain. _She thought, standing up. Ruby shook her head, "No, this is my responsibility. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it". She said with a newfound confidence.

Ozpin simply smiled, looking over at Glynda. She was impressed, unaware of her incredible determination. "You don't have to do this alone, I'm sure your friends would understand". He said logically.

_He's right, they would but…._ She trailed off, remembering what happened the last time her family got involved. _I can't lose them, never again. _Ruby shook her head, "Please don't tell them, especially my family they would freak out"! Ruby pleaded, giving him the puppy dog look.

Glynda crossed her arms while Ozpin raised a brow. "Miss Rose, while I respect that you feel the need to protect your family and friends, it would be ill advised to keep this from them". Glynda said strictly.

Ruby clenched her fists, "No, the last time they got involved they almost got killed, and I **can't** risk that again". She said, quickly shooting the idea down. Ruby sighed, making eye contact with Ozpin. "Do you know how it feels to keep the people you care about in the dark in order to protect them?" She asked Ozpin, a pained look in her eyes.

To Ruby's surprise, Ozpin flinched at this, a knowing look in his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Ozpin finally spoke up, "I'll…. I'll keep your secret Ruby. '' He said softly, head down in what seemed like shame.

Glynda's eyes widened at this, "B-but sir you can't be serious, if Qrow finds out then-"

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it". Ozpin said, cutting her off with a tone leaving no room for discussion.

Glynda sighed, "What are we going to do for her combat class sir, people would surely notice the change in her fighting style". Glynda explained worriedly.

"I-I promise I won't use my powers during combat training". Ruby said frantically, not wanting Ozpin to change his mind.

At this, Glynda gave her a look of surprise. "Really? You didn't seem to have a problem using them while you were fighting Mr. Winchester". Glynda said, crossing her arms in accusation.

Ruby internally winced at that, 'Yeahhhh, I didn't hold back as much as I should have, but in my defense, that was my first time really using my powers, sorry about that". Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Their eyes widened at this. "You were holding back?" Ozpin asks, surprised at the revelation.

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, or well at least I tried". Ruby said, regretting how she used her powers during the fight.

"How strong are you!?" Glynda asked, in a mixture of shock and curiosity.

Ruby grasped her right hand nervously, "I-I don't know, I thought that maybe I was around Yang's strength originally but after certain ...events I think I may be a lot stronger than that, I uh never really got a chance to test out my full strength". She rambled on, unsure of her natural strength.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this, "I see".

For the next few seconds everything was silent until a sound came from Ruby's pocket.

_Red like roses fills my dreams..._

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, "_Oh cats, I forgot about the Yang and the others. _Ruby thought to herself, frantically grabbing her scroll from her pocket.

"Hey Yang, how are you-

"RUBY, OH THANK THE GODS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR HOURS, WHERE ARE YOU!". Yang practically screeched, Ruby wincing from the volume.

"I'm in the hospital, that lizard thing roughed me up a bit". She told her, technically not lying

"YOUR WHERE! OZPIN TOLD US YOU WERE FINE!".

Ruby winced at that, _I really need to come up with better excuses. _She thought, making a mental note to fix that.

"I was….in a special ward?". She muttered out weakly, Glynda rolling her eyes while Ozpin was giving her a look of amusement.

"Oh, whatever the case, I'm just glad you're ok, we'll come visit you right now". Yang told her, wanting to make sure her sister was okay.

_Oh cats, I can't let them see me in costume! _"N-NO!". She shouted out, louder than she intended.

Yang raised a brow at this, "What, do you not want to see us or something?" Yang joked, masking her confusion.

"N-no, it's just that…...I'm coming to meet you guys right now, yeah". Ruby jumbled together, breathing a sigh of relief.

Yang perked up over the phone, "Oh ok, are you sure your well enough to leave"? Yang asked concern present in her voice.

Ruby briefly looked at Glynda and Ozpin, Glynda rolling her eyes while Ozpin gave her a nod. "Yep, I'm all patched up, see ya in a few!" Ruby said with fake enthusiasm, hanging up on her scroll.

Glynda narrowed her eyes, "Miss Rose, hours ago you fainted due to blood loss, no one can recover that fast!". Glynda almost shouted in matter of fact manner.

Ruby's eyes widened at this,_ wait a second my-. _Her thoughts were cut off when she looked to where the lizard injured her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she only saw some faint claw marks where there was once a mortal wound. "I-It's almost completely healed!". Ruby almost shouted in surprise.

"What!?". Glynda said in surprise.

Ozpin simply furrowed his brow.

Ruby looked as surprised as they were, "Y-Yeah it doesn't even hurt that much anymore". She told them.

"But how is that-".

Ozpin cut her off, "You should get going Miss Rose, we wouldn't want your team to be suspicious of your "activities. Glynda?".

She nodded, handing Ruby an extra set of clothes that was retrieved from her dorm.

Ruby gladly took the change of clothing. T- thanks for keeping my secret Professor,". She said thankfully.

Ozpin nodded his head with a smile, "Of course, Miss Rose".

"Oh, and thanks for the extra set of clothes!" Ruby said thankfully before speeding off

Now that she was gone, Glynda was able to address the elephant in the room. "Sir, you do realize the spider was the reason Miss Rose was able to heal so quickly?" Glynda asked, stating the obvious.

Ozpin stroked his chin, "Yes, it would seem that would be the case".

"What are we going to do about it, James won't be happy".

Ozpin turned to meet her gaze, "What we always do, play it close to the chest". He told her, walking out of the room.

**A few minutes later…. **

Ruby finally made it to the door to her dorm, she would have used her semblance, but her aura still hadn't returned, plus she had to come up with a plausible explanation to why her injury was the exact same place her alter ego got injured, not fun._ I hate lying_. She thought to herself, knocking on the door.

As soon as the door opened, she found herself being crushed by her sister's bear hug.Ruby winced in pain, _even with my spider strength it still feels like she's crushing my insides_, she thought to herself, happy to see her sister again.

After Yang finally decided to let go, Ruby was greeted by Weiss and Blake, "You absolute dolt!

Don't make us worry like that!". Weiss told Ruby, crossing her arms.

Ruby smiled, "Thanks for worrying Weiss". She said, catching a brief smile from the Ice Queen.

Blake was about to ask her how she was doing but stopped when she noticed her bandaged wound. "How did that happen?"

Ruby's eyes widened, _Right, like you rehearsed._ "Oh, that well I accidentally ran into that Lizard guy and he uh scratched me pretty badly on my left side". She stuttered out, still not very good at the whole lying thing. _Nailed it._ She thought, thinking she did a good job when in fact did not.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this, "Uh huh". She said, eyes trailing to her wound. _It's in the same place where the Scarlet Spider got hit, could she, no The Scarlet Spider is a faunas she's got to be, unless… _Blake shook her head,_ I'm probably just overthinking it, Ruby isn't the type to keep secrets like that_.

"Ruby is that you?" Ruby heard someone say from behind.

She turned around, revealing Jaune and the rest of JNPR. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ruby questioned.

'YOUR OKAY!". Nora shouted happily, giving Ruby a big hug.

_Ow, not again_. Ruby thought to herself, not expecting another hug.

"Nora". Ren said to her calmly.

Nora taking the hint, let go of Ruby. "Are you ok? How did you get hurt? Do I need to break somebody's legs?". Nora asked, shooting question after question.

Ruby laughed nervously, not expecting the attention, "I'm fine guys, that lizard guy just nicked me a bit". She said, pointing to her bandages.

JNPR's eyes widened at the bandage, not expecting something that big. "Ruby that wound seems rather…. large". Pyrrha said, struggling to find the right words.

To their surprise, Ruby waved her hand dismissively. "Nah it's fine. In fact, it's almost completely healed, see!". Ruby said happily, tearing off her bandages with ease.

"Ruby! You can't just rip it…. off". Yang trailed off, noticing how it was almost completely healed.

The others seemed to take notice of it too, "How were you able to heat that fast?" Weiss asked, confused on how that was possible.

Ruby internally winced._ Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole "super healing" thing. _"Oh that, like I said he just nicked me a little, it's no biggie".

"Are you sure you're ok Rubes?" Yang asked her, tone a mixture of confusion and concern

"Y-Yeah totally". Ruby said weakly, tired from the day's events. Still receiving weird looks from both teams, Ruby decided that she was done for the night. "Well guys, I'm beat see ya in the morning!". Ruby said with fake enthusiasm, heading towards her bed.

"Did she just-". Blake began to ask

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with her lately". "Yang said, cutting her off.

"She's been acting like for more than two weeks now". Weiss added, just as confused as they were.

"Maybe she's just tired, she was in the hospital for hours, maybe they gave her anesthesia? Blake asked, trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Maybe….". Yang said, not entirely convinced. _I'll ask her about it in the morning. _

**Ruby POV **

Ruby let herself fall on her bed, exhausted from the day's events._ Well today could have gone better, but I didn't die so that's something right?_ She asked herself. However, just when Ruby was about to close her eyes and drift on to sleep, Yang turned the TV on.

_This morning Beacon was attacked by a creature that witnesses claimed to resemble that of a "Lizard". However; the most interesting part of the incident is that apparently Vale's mysterious vigilante "The Scarlet Spider" was seen fighting the creature and apparently things got pretty crazy. _Lisa said, switching the camera to the footage of various witnesses.

"_It was crazy! I thought that thing was gonna trash the school until the Scarlet Spider showed up!_ Said a male student.

"_I can't believe I saw her up close! I wish I had a chance to ask for an autograph! _Said another male student.

Ruby smiled at this, maybe those people from the crowd were just the minority. Oh, how wrong she was

_While some people seem grateful that the Scarlet Spider showed up, others seem to have different opinions on the matter.._ Lisa lavender said, switching over to more witnesses from the scene

_Wait what?_ Ruby thought, pushing herself up from her bed.

_I bet this is all a ploy by the White fang to make us huntsman in training look bad, I mean come on first she shows up against that Rhino guy and now this? _

_When she showed up I thought everything would be ok, but…...when she lost her temper against that Lizard thing, I could literally feel the ground vibrating as she was attacking him. Someone with that much power shouldn't just be swinging around the city haphazardly, she could end up killing someone! _

Ruby's heart sank as she heard this, Were people afraid of her? _I-I don't want to kill anybody, I-I would never!_ She frantically thought to herself, not being able to imagine the prospect of taking another life.

_It would seem that people's view on Vale's mysterious Vigilante is pretty mixed overall. However, her harshest critic seems to be that of the controversial news site "The Daily Bugle". _

"_This "Scarlet Spider" fellow isn't a hero, SHE'S A MENACE! A CRIMINAL! For Pete's sake, SHE WEARS A MASK! Do you know who else wears masks? THE WHITE FANG THAT'S WHO! HOFFMAN GIVE ME SOME ADVIL, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!_ Jameson finished, angry as ever.

The camera cut back to Lisa, who had a slightly amused expression on her face. _Yes well, whatever the case, a popular theory seems to be that she attends the esteemed Beacon academy, while the headmaster claimed they had no connection to "The Scarlet Spider", the fact that she showed up at Beacon to fight the creature was highly suspicious. In other news Norman Osborn-_

_CLICK! _

"Hey, I was watching that!" Yang said, annoyed.

Ruby didn't respond, throwing the remote to the ground angrily.

WBY looked at her strangely, "Uh Rubes, is everything okay? Yang asked, confused why her sister seemed so angry at the moment.

"Heh heh fake news am I right?" Ruby nervously laughed, her tone sounding sad and desperate

"Sounds about right to me". Weiss sneered, still not trusting of Ruby's alter ego.

"I-I don't know, I think she's trying to do the right thing, but I don't think she should be wearing a mask. Blake whispered out, nervously rubbing her arm. _She also knew my name, I'm thankful for her saving me but I don't know if I've ever met the person behind the mask._

Ruby's heart fell, there had to be one of her teammates who believed in her right? "Y-Yang what about you?". Ruby asked, tears threatening to burst out at any second.

Yang uncharacteristically rubbed the back of head, "I don't know Rubes, I thought she was kinda cool at first, but after seeing her fight against that Lizard guy I realized just how much stronger she is then me and that kinda scares me you know? Yang finished uncharacteristically.

Ruby felt like she was going to throw up, not even who own sister supported her. Ruby felt like she was going to have a panic attack. _I- I can't believe that-none of them support me on this, sure I knew some people wouldn't like what I'm doing but this? This is too much, I was just trying to help. _Ruby sadly thought to herself, feeling the tears about to come out._ I need some time alone to deal with this._ She thought, putting on two identical bracelets that were nearby.

"Rubes, where are you going?' Yang asked, confused.

``I- I'm going on a run". Ruby lied through her teeth, just wanting to get some fresh air.

Weiss gave Ruby a weird look. 'I thought you said you were tired?". Weiss asked, thinking back to Ruby's earlier statement.

Ruby hurriedly shook her head, "I changed my mind". Ruby said quickly, voice straining from the tears that were threatening to spew out of her at any moment now.

Noticing this, Yang wanted to know what was bugging her sister. "Ruby, is everything- "

_FWOOSH!_

A strong wind current pushed Yang back, causing her to nearly fall on the ground. With a worried look Yang rushed out of the door only to find that her sister was long gone.

When Yang turned around she saw both Weiss and Blake with various levels of concern on their faces. "Was she always that fast?!" asked Weiss, unaware that her partner was capable of that level of speed.

Yang shook her head, "No, I mean sure she was fast, but this is like a whole new level of speed for her". Yang said, concern evident in her voice;

'Maybe she's just gotten better at using her semblance?" Blake questioned, unable to find another possible answer.

Yang didn't look convinced, "No, she's been acting like this for a while now, I highly doubt it has anything to do with her semblance". Yang quickly said, shooting down that theory.

"What should we do about it?" Blake asked, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going after my sister". She said, about to run out of the door.

However, before she had the chance to run, Weiss grabbed her arm, 'Yang, wait". Weiss said calmly, trying to calm down Ruby's enraged sister.

Yang looked back at her, eyes red with fury. "Ice Queen, if you don't let go of me right now, then I swear to god I'll-"

Choosing to ignore that last statement, Weiss remained calm. "Yang calm down we have no idea where she could have gone, it wouldn't be smart to just blindly go searching for her". Weiss cut her off, trying to talk some sense into her.

Yang pulled her arm out from Weiss's grasp. "Then what do you suggest we do then, just wait for her to come back. Sorry, but I can't just-"

"No". Weiss said sharply, once again cutting her off. "I'm saying we should take a step back and think, do you know anywhere she could have gone, a place that could comfort her when she gets angry or distressed? Weiss asked, hoping to get something useful for her partner's older sister.

Yang's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no…...". Yang asked, remembering what Ruby told her back at the mall.

"_I've been visiting mom a lot more lately, it helps me feel closer to her". Ruby whispered into Yang's ear. _

Yang rushed out of the door, Blake and Weiss following suit. "You big brute, where are we going?!" Weiss questioned, having no idea about what just possessed her teammate.

Yang didn't even turn to meet her gaze, "Hopefully I won't have to tell you,'' Is all she said before she started to pick up the pace.

**Meanwhile with Ruby… **

Ruby got out of there as fast as she could, tears pouring out of her eyes at a rapid pace. _I couldn't let them see me like this, they __**can't **__know. _Ruby thought to herself, rapidly taking off the spare set of clothes Glynda gave her, revealing her still damaged suit. _I really gotta fix that, _she confessed, hiding her clothes behind some conveniently placed boxes. Noticing that one of the Bullheads was about to take off, Ruby sped off to catch it before it was too far away, putting on her mask in the process. "Let's hope this works". She said before flicking her wrist, causing her web shooters to extend from the bracelets on her arms.

_THWIP!_

A thin web line attached to the bottom of the bullhead, allowing Ruby to stow away beneath it. _Well at least something went right today._ Ruby thought to herself, relieved that she didn't screw it up. Ruby sighed, _I probably shouldn't have run off like that, but I need time to think. _Ruby exhaled, clenching her fists out of frustration. _Maybe beating up some bad guys will help me feel better. _

Before the airship had a chance to land, Ruby jumped off, attaching a web line to a nearby building

_THWIP!_

Ruby swung up high in the air, doing a few flips in the air before shooting out another web just before she hit the ground. The people below who gasped, amazed at what they just witnessed. Usually Ruby would stifle a laugh and high five a few people below, but today was different. Ruby was silent, thinking about what she was going to tell her team when she got back.

_Ozpin was right, it would be easier if I told them, but I just can't risk it. _She thought to herself, gripping a pole, using it to swing herself higher into the air like a professional gymnast.

"HELP!'. Ruby heard someone scream from below

_Perfect timing, I'm not one to wallow in my sorrows._ Ruby thought jokingly,swinging to a nearby wall to try to get a better look at what was going on. Ruby saw around half a dozen guys surrounding what looked like to be a young female wolf faunas. _Huh usually it's the big bad wolf attacking people, not the other way around. _

"Oh, don't be so scared girly, were going to be having **lots** of fun". One of the men said creepily, extending his hand toward the young girl's face.

_And on that note, I think its time for me to make myself known._ "Hey guys, I may not be a fancy dancy type of girl, but I'm pretty sure there are nicer ways to ask out a girl then what you're doing. She said, jumping off the wall, landing on the back of the man closest to the girl.

"OH, SHIT IT'S THE-". The man was cut short when a piece of webbing covered his face.

"Oh man, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ruby asked cheekily, swinging his body at a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"GET IN THE CAR!" One of the remaining grunts said, running towards the nearby car.

Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the car._ Where did that come from?!_ She thought, jumping on the wall and using it to catapult herself towards one of the grunts. She tackled the grunt to the ground, webbing him up in the process. She quickly pushed herself off the ground, noticing that the last three grunts were nearing the car.

"Oh no you don't!". She said. Attaching a thin line of webbing to one of the grunts, swinging him around like a ragdoll until she decided to throw him at the second to last thug, knocking them both out.

Unfortunately, the last thug managed to get into the car, and drive off in the nick of time. Ruby sighed, turning her head towards the woman. "I'll be right back". She said, swinging herself towards the car.

The man peeked his head out of the car, realizing that The Scarlet Spider was closing in, he took out his gun and started firing rounds at her.

The Scarlet Spider dodged each bullet with a level of grace that only she muster. She landed on the top of the car, crawling towards the driving sweet. "Hey man, come on don't shoot and drive, haven't you heard the news?". The Scarlet Spider asked jokingly, pulling him out of the car and webbing him on a nearby pole.

_Now to stop this car…_ She thought to herself, looking around only to see two buildings conveniently placed side by side to each other. _That will do._ She thought, smirking to herself. She jumped onto the hood of the car, attaching two lines of webbing to the two buildings._ Now comes the hard part…._ Ruby used all her strength to put all her weight on the hood of the car. "RRAGGGH". She grunted in pain, hoping her webbing hold up. Luckily, it was enough as the car slowed to a stop. Ruby took a sigh of relief, "I so need to come up with a way to web up multiple guys at once". She told herself, noticing a pink purse near the driver seat.

"Now that doesn't belong there." She said, grabbing the purse. She swung back to the girl, handing her the purse._ You know what, actions speak louder than words, maybe if I continue helping people the maybe-. _

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!". The girl said, hurriedly snatching her purse from Ruby's grasp.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" She whispered out, surprised at the amount of fear coming from the woman's voice.

"PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY!". The woman shouted, scared out of her mind.

"But I-". Ruby tried to say

"Please just leave me alone…". The woman said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Ruby sighed, attaching a web line to nearby street light. As Ruby swung, she unknowingly clenched her fists in anger. _Seriously!? I saved her life, and this is the thanks I get? _She thought, landing on the rooftop of a nearby building. "Guhhh, stupid Jameson, I lose my temper ONE TIME, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M A "MENACE TO SOCIETY"!? Ruby yelled out, punching the wall in anger. The wall practically crumbled at her feet. Ruby stumbled back a bit, surprised at her strength. With shaking hands, Ruby fell to her knees. Ruby took a deep breath, "I need to calm down, I can't let myself lose control, the last thing I want to do is-"

_Red like roses fills my dreams…. _

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance._ It's probably Yang, but…._ Ruby looked at her scroll, flinching when she saw the caller ID.

Ruby hurriedly answered the scroll, putting it close to her ear. "Professor Ozpin?" She asked nervously, not expecting the call.

"Hello Miss Rose, I apologize for the late call, but we have a situation".

**Meanwhile….**

WBY was currently running at full speed through the beautifully moon lit city, briskly dodging the few passersby that were still roaming the night, eager to find wherever Ruby ran off to.

'YANG "Deep Breathes" SLOW DOWN!". Weiss said, hands on her knees.

Yang stopped a few meters ahead of Weiss and Blake. "We can't, if she's going where I think she's going then could get into some real trouble.

Weiss gave her an irritated look, "Well maybe we'd be a bit more concerned if you actually told us where we're going!? Weiss exclaimed, annoyed at Yang for not telling them where their leader went.

"It would be nice to know where we're going". Blake agreed, also tired from the nonstop running

"Yang shook her head, "Sorry guys, like I said we're just not there yet besides, if we catch her before she gets their then maybe I won't have to tell you". Yang said, not budging

Weiss was about to retort, when they all heard a disturbingly familiar roar.

"MARTHAAAAA". A monstrous voice shouted in the distance.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes. Yang was the one to break the silence.

"Ah shit".

**Ruby POV**

"Wait a second, are you trying to tell me that that THING IS A PERSON!?". Ruby questioned through her scroll, making her way towards the Connor's residence.

"I understand your surprise, but I would appreciate it if you would lower your voice". Ozpin told her.

Ruby internally winced, "Oh uh yeah sorry, it's just a lot to take in". Ruby explained, flipping off of a nearby street light.

Ozpin continued, "Yes…. well luckily, I was able to inform Mrs. Connors shortly after the attack. She is currently working on a cure for him, however…." He trailed off.

Ruby inwardly sighed, "Let me guess, you need me to distract him, so the cure can be finished in time?" Ruby guessed, this whole situation reminding her of some cliché comic book plot.

Ozpin rolled his eyes, "Yes Miss Rose, how very astute of you. Ozpin took a deep breath, "Good Luck Miss Rose, I wish you the best". Ozpin finished, ending the call.

"Well that was encouraging". Ruby joked, trying to get her mind off the fight ahead._ I need to be smarter this time, I can't let myself have a repeat of earlier._ She thought, rubbing the area of her waist where the Lizard drew blood. Ruby visually shivered at the memory, shaking her head._ Relax Spidey you can do this, you know what you signed up for when you put on that mask._ Did she though? When she first came up with the idea she was ecstatic, but now she was terrified at the thought of facing that **thing** again. "Well, there's no better time to find out then the present right?". Ruby weakly chuckled, staring at the Lizard from above. Ruby took a deep breath and leaped off of the building to meet her foe.

…**.AND DONE1 PHEW, sorry about the delay guys but these last few weeks have been HELL for me, luckily things will start quieting down in august so hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out a lot sooner than this one. Also, at the time I'm typing this, this fic has nearly reached 100 followers! Thank you to everyone who's supported my story, whether you've been here from march or if you've just started reading it recently. I had no idea my story would reach this many people! Thank you all, and as always, reviews are welcomed! See ya in the next few weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Round Two **

Martha Connors was a woman of science, that's how she met Curt after all. She knew Curt was definitely an ….."acquired taste" but she didn't expect her husband to accidentally turn himself into some horrific lizard monster. The next thing she knows, she gets a call from Ozpin and has to make some type of "gene cleanser" before Curt could cause any more damage. Suffice to say, Martha was having a pretty awful day.

Martha was putting some final touches on the gene cleanser when she heard his scream.

"**MARTHAAAA**!". She could hear from just outside her door.

Her eyes widened in fear. She quickly rushed upstairs, cure in hand. Opening her son's door she said, "Billy we have to go, your father he-".

_CRASH! _

Billy looked at her with a look of fear in his eyes. " Mom, what was that?" He whispered out, too scared to speak in a normal tone.

Martha didn't answer him, she knew Curt would be there in seconds. So, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She grabbed her son and jumped out of the window, making sure that her back was facing the ground so Billy wouldn't get hurt. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but to her surprise it didn't.

"Welcome aboard Spidey air do keep your hands in the vehicle at all times. Trust me, the last time someone let go, well, let's just say that I had to fill out A LOT of paperwork."

Martha opened her eyes in surprise, revealing the ever-jovial Scarlet Spider. "Y-your the Scarlet Spider!" Martha stuttered out, not expecting to be saved by Vale's vigilante.

"The one and only!". She said while grinning under mask, landing flawlessly on the ground.

Once they were out of her grasp, Martha asked "But how? I thought the news said you got injured this morning!" Martha almost shouted, wondering how her savior got to them in time.

Ruby waved her hand dismissively, "I heal fast, and don't worry". She said nonchalantly, leaning towards her ear. "Ozpin sent me". She whispered, making sure no one else could hear her.

To Ruby's surprise, Martha simply rolled her eyes. "Of course, he did, that man seems to know everyone". Martha dryly stated, pulling something out of her pocket.

Before Ruby could respond, Martha pulled out a small glass tube from her pocket. Ruby's eyes widened, "Is that-"

"The gene cleanser? Yes, but it's not finished yet". Martha stated, quickly cutting her off. "He got there before I could complete it". Martha said sadly.

Ruby was about to ask her what exactly a "gene cleanser" was when she noticed the sad look on her face, _This must be really hard for her_. Ruby thought, not being able to imagine what she must be going through. "Don't worry, I'll hold him off until you've finished it." She stated, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder."

Martha looked up at her in surprise. "What about my son?". She asked, nervously looking at the scared boy clinging onto her waist.

Ruby turned her gaze towards the scared boy, kneeling to meet his gaze. She smiled under her mask, "Hey kiddo, everything is going to be okay, your parents are just having a little…. fight." She said sweetly, looking towards the balcony of a nearby building. "You see that building?" She asked Billy, pointing her finger at the aforementioned building.

Billy shyly nodded in response.

Ruby nodded her head, "Good, I need you to hide out there until me and your mom fix everything ok?".

Billy nodded once again, entering the building Ruby was talking about.

After he was gone Ruby sighed, _I hope I can pull this off, for both their sakes._

Martha smiled, "You know, you didn't have to do that".

Ruby turned around, meeting her gaze. "Yeah, I know, but I don't think he would want to know that his dad is currently…. not himself". She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Martha gave a slight chuckle, "You know, I didn't know what to think when you first showed up a few weeks ago, but…. you're not as bad as they say". She said with a smile, having a newfound respect for the hero.

Ruby just stood there, surprised that someone praised her after the hellish day she seemed to be having. "Oh, uh w-wow I-"

"**MARTHAAAAAA**!" The Lizard roared, jumping out of the Connors residence.

Ruby visually shivered, still scared from the what happened earlier. "Go finish the cure, I'll hold him off". Ruby said shakily.

Noticing the fear in her voice, she asked "A-are you sure?"

Ruby shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. "I'm fine, JUST GO!". Ruby shouted, attempting to put on a brave face.

Martha nodded, running back to her house.

Ruby took a deep breath, _Ok, so you barely beat him last time (if you could even count that as a win) and that was with a fully charged aura, great. _Ruby thought, uncharacteristically pessimistic of her. Noticing that the Lizard was starting to chase after Martha, Ruby sprang into action.

_THWIP! _

A single strand of webbing attaches itself to the back of the Lizard, "Hey Lizzy, remember me?". She quipped, using all her strength to swing him into a nearby wall.

The Lizard slammed into the wall hard, slowly falling to the ground.

Ruby grinned under the mask, _Ok, yeah, I can do this, all I have to do is keep my distance and-._

Her thought was interrupted when she saw the Lizard jumped at her with a speed like own. Ruby was about to jump when she realized she _couldn't._ She felt paralyzed, her body began to shake as the memories from earlier began to flood back, the pain, the blood, the terrified looks on her teammates faces when they thought they were gonna die. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god I- _

Spider Sense

Ruby's spider sense thankfully snapped her out of it, causing her to duck last minute before the Lizard could slash her throat._ I can't do this, I can't do this._ Ruby panicked, taking deep breaths as she does a flip to narrowly avoid a slap from his tail. _I need some time to calm down, C'mon Ruby think. _She thought to herself, eyes wandering to a nearby pole. _Perfect. _Before the Lizard had another chance to strike, Ruby grabbed the pole, holding it like a baseball bat. "Hey Lizzy, BATTER UP!". She shouted, using all her strength to hit him as hard as he could.

The Lizard went flying back, crashing through various signs and street light as he skids across the street. Ruby whistled, "Little League Baseball eat your heart out". She sighed, dropping the heavy pole from her grasp. _That should buy me some more-_

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Ruby heard, interrupting her train of thought.

"Ruby turned around at the sound of the voice, revealing Weiss, Yang, and Blake._ Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. _"What are you-"

She was met with what Ruby liked to call Weiss's "angry face", "I knew you were up to no good since the second I saw you on the news, I bet this is all a ploy to make yourself look good!" Weiss said, pointing at Ruby angrily. Her eyes trailed down to where Ruby was supposedly injured, she scoffed. "Well would you look at that, you're not even injured anymore how-."

Ruby interrupted her mid-sentence, grabbing her hand in a mixture of frustration and anger. "Listen **Weiss**,if you have a problem with me, we can sort it out later, right now the ONLY thing that matters is that these civilians get to safety before the Lizard can cause any more damage." The Scarlet Spider said, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

Before she could protest, they all heard an ear-piercing scream. "**SPIDERRRRRR!**"

Ruby grit her teeth, "Oh cats I thought that would buy me a bit more time". She muttered under her breath. Realizing the urgency of the situation, Ruby turned her gaze back to her team, "Ok, here's the plan: Once all the remaining citizens are evacuated, on my signal I need Ice Queen here-"

"Hey!" Weis said, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Ruby continued, "-to create an ice dome around me and the Lizard. Got it?" Ruby explained, hoping that her friends (especially Weiss) would swallow their pride and actually listen to her for once.

Her hopes soon died as Yang quickly protested. "Wait hold on, I'm sorry but we came here to look for my sister". Yang explained, prioritizing her sister above everything else.

Ruby groaned, mentally slapping herself. _So that's why they're here. _Ruby sighed, how was she gonna convince her sister to help her? She knows Yang would do anything for her, unless…. Ruby fixed her posture, attempting to look as serious as possible. "I remember her, she's training to be a huntress like you guys are right? She asked, already knowing the answer.

Yang looked confused for a second before answering, "Yeah why?" She asked, confused plastered over her face.

Ruby looked at them, a mechanical noise being heard as her lenses shrunk to their smallest size. "Because a Huntress's job is too protect humanity to the bitter end, no matter the cost. If your leader was standing here right now wouldn't she say the same?" She asked them, her tone dead serious.

WBY's eyes widened, not expecting that to be put into perspective. However, before they could respond they could a green shadow closing in on The Scarlet Spider. "BEHIND YOU!" Blake yelled out.

Spider Sense

Suddenly everything seemed to slow down around Ruby. She could hear everything from the

Wind around her fingers to the sounds of even the slightest movement from the pavement below. In that moment she snapped out of whatever funk the Lizard put her in as she focused on protecting one of the few things she couldn't live without, her _friends. _

Ruby quickly turned her head, then with a reaction speed not thought possible, Ruby did an incredible backflip behind the Lizard, using her webs to pull herself onto the Lizards back, tackling him in a very uncomfortable chokehold. "Remember, on my signal!". Ruby told them, struggling to maintain the chokehold she had on the Lizard.

Albeit stunned by her incredible show of agility, they nodded, helping evacuate the stragglers that were still in the area.

"Ok Curt, this would be a lot easier if you just stood…. STILL!". She struggled, attempting to trap his feet in web fluid.

Unfortunately, her weakened grip allowed the Lizard to shake her off, causing her to land a few feet behind him. "You know, this is no way to treat a friend!". She quipped, quickly getting back on her feet. She attempted to punch the Lizard with a fierce haymaker to the face. However, the Lizard quickly caught her punch, causing Ruby's eyes to widen in surprise. _Oh right, I forgot he was stronger than me._

The Lizard slashed her chest, her aura fizzling as she was launched into the air. "Oh, come on! I just got that back!" She complained, shooting two web lines at the ground to recover. Then, using the momentum from her webs, she flung herself towards the Lizard, kneeing him in the eye. The Lizard stumbled back, clearly not expecting it.

Ruby grinned under the mask. _Good job Spidey keep it up, the more I wear him down the easier it'll be to-_ "OOF". Her thought was interrupted as the Lizard's tail hit her square in the chest, flinging her back in the air.

"Right, less thinking more fighting". She quipped, wincing in pain as she wasn't used to getting hurt after her aura had been broken. She quickly shook it off, passing a small metal pole in the process._ That could work_. She thought, attaching a web line to the pole, using it to swing herself towards the Lizard. The Lizard saw this, throwing a loose piece of concrete from the ground in her direction. Ruby didn't need her spider sense to tell her to dodge that. Using her lightning fast reflexes, she flipped herself above the concrete, using her webs to swing it back at the Lizard.

The concrete smashed into the Lizard's head, destroying itself on impact and temporarily sending the Lizard into a daze. Using this to her advantage, Ruby sent another haymaker in his direction. However, unlike last time this one managed to hit it's target as the Lizard grasped his head in pain.

Ruby smirked at this, "What's wrong Lizzy, getting tired?" She questioned, taking a deep breath herself. _I just gotta hold him off a bit longer._ She thought, turning her gaze towards the Connors residence. "'I'm counting on you Mrs. Connor's".

**Martha POV **

Martha could hear the commotion from the living room, she didn't want to think about it, so instead, she focused on making the gene cleanser. After all, the sooner it was done the sooner she could be with her husband again. However, despite her best efforts her mind kept wandering back to the Scarlet Spider.

She had heard multiple things about Vale's vigilante, some good some bad. But, no matter what she heard, what she witnessed a few minutes ago completely changed her perspective on her. It's not that she hated her, no, but she her opinion of her was certainly…. mixed to say the least.

While she respected the fact that used her time to go out and help people, the way she went about it was…. questionable. Most of the time when people wanted to any kind of good, they would usually end up becoming a huntsman or huntress, not put on some ridiculous looking costume and just patrol around the streets looking for crime. Not to mention the fact that she seemingly didn't get paid for her efforts (at least not with all the bad press surrounding her).

Before she could continue her current train of thought, she noticed that the gene cleanser had started to bubble, turning into a bright yellow in the process. Her eyes widened, grabbing the vial and rushing out of her house as fast as she could. _I'm coming Curt, you'll be back to normal soon_. She thought, hoping that she wasn't too late.

**Ruby POV **

"Hehe you know, we can be civil about this". Ruby quipped nervously, knowing she wasn't exactly in the best spot at the moment.

_SNAP! _

Ruby barely caught the lizard's mouth in time before he was able to eat her alive. Ruby grimaced, "Yeah I figured as much". She quipped, using her hold on his mouth to make him spin in the air. Ruby had just enough time to roll out of the way before the lizard spiraled back on the ground, dazed from his little "joy ride".

Ruby used her hind legs to propel herself back on her feet, dusting off the Lizard droll that made 'mysteriously' made its way onto her costume. She shuddered,covering her nose in disgust. _"_Oh that's disgusting" she blanched, making a mental note (How_ many of those had she made today?_) to wash her costume as soon as she gets back into her dorm.

"CURT STOP!"

_That _got her attention, Ruby craned her head towards the source of the noise, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Martha Connors carrying the whatchamacallit (it's proper name seemed to have alluded her at the moment).

"Don't worry Curt, you can stop now it's okay". She told him, getting dangerously close to "Curt".

You know that sigh of relief Ruby just had? Yeah it just got completely **decimated** by Martha's utter stupidity.

"Mrs. Connors what are you-" She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence before the Lizard jumped at her, teeth bared.

"**MARTHAAA!"** He Screeched

"NOOOO!" Thinking fast, Ruby attached a web to her chest, pulling Martha into her arms only milliseconds before the Lizard landed where she was previously standing.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, turning her gaze towards the frightened woman in her arms. "What were you doing, you were about to die!". Ruby said sharply, scolding Martha for even considering doing something that stupid.

Martha looked up at her, frightened from her 2nd near death experience of the day. "I-I'm sorry I just ...LOOK OUT". She yelled, turning Ruby's attention toward the Lizard who was once again trying to jump them.

"**MARTHAAA!"**

Ruby clenched her fist, having just about enough of this guy. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP". Ruby cried, intercepting the Lizard with a direct punch in the face, sending him flying a few feet into the air.

With a sigh, Ruby quickly let go of Martha, taking the gene cleanser from her still shaking hands. "Get out of here, I have a plan, don't worry." She told her gently yet swiftly.

Despite her frazzled state, it seemed that Martha had regained some common sense due to her bolting in the direction of the building Billy was currently held up in.

After she was out of sight Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, now about that signal…."

**Yang POV **

"Here you go kid, you should be safe now," Yang said, letting go of the boy she was holding in her arms.

"T-thank you mam". The boy stuttered out, running back to the people she assumed were his parents.

Yang sighed, turning back to her friends. "So... what now?'' she asked, wondering what they should do now that all the stragglers were safe and sound.

Before they had a chance to respond, the universe seemed to have answered her plea with a loud yell.

"HEY IF YOU GUYS CAN HEAR ME THIS IS TOTALLY THE SIGNAL!" They heard The Scarlet Spider scream at the top of her lungs.

They all looked at each other for a second before nodding. "Well ...I guess that answers my question". Yang said, and with that they ran towards the sound of her voice.

**Ruby POV **

"Can't touch this dununna" She quipped, rapidly dodging the Lizard's attacks, buying time until her teammates would show up. _Ok Spidey, let's review, you have the gene cleanser and once Weiss shows up I can have her "trap" me and Lizzy in a small ice dome. Piece of cake, right? _

"SPIDEY OVER HERE!"

Ruby turned her head, a smile appearing behind her mask as she saw that her friends had indeed heard her "signal".

"Whaddya need Spidey"? Yang asked, needing a reminder about what exactly "the plan" entailed.

Ruby rolled her eyes under the mask, "Ice Queen dome cure". She said, pointing to a vial with a yellow liquid in her hand.

Weiss rolled her eyes, taking out her rapier she began to slide towards the two combatants using her glyphs as if she was skating on ice.

Ruby noticing this, switched out one of her cartridges for her frost webbing and attempted to freeze Curt's feet in place.

_THWIP! _

Knowing she didn't have much time, she jumped onto his as she retrieved the gene cleanser from her side. "NOW!". She shouted, popping off the top of the gene cleanser.

Weiss nodded, skating around the two as she used the ice dust in her rapier to form a small dome, trapping them both inside.

Ruby smirked under the mask, knowing that (for once) everything seemed to be going. _Alright Ruby you've only got one shot at this, for once in your life don't screw things up._

The Lizard was thrashing around, trying to throw Ruby off his back. But, due to the ice instead of Ruby losing her grip, she found her back _literally_ against the wall. With all her strength, Ruby forcefully opened his mouth, saliva covering her hands. "Alright you oversized gecko, OPEN UP!" She cried, forcefully pouring the gene cleanser down his throat.

The Lizard roared, smashing Ruby and himself through the dome. They both flew back, Ruby released her grip as she landed on her back a few feet away from the Lizard. 

"Ow, not again" Ruby muttered, grabbing her side in pain as she slowly stood up from her fall. Ruby looked up, eyes widening in fear as she saw that the Lizard was still standing. Ruby stumbled, wincing in pain attempted to shield herself with her now bloody and bruised arms. However, right before he could make it to Ruby, he howled in pain as he fell to the ground, skin changing from green to white as he turned back into a now unconscious Dr. Connors.

Noticing that she wasn't dead yet, Ruby slowly lowered her guard to reveal that Dr. Connors was indeed back to normal. Ruby weakly smiled under her mask, slowly making her way towards the man. But someone else beat her to it.

"CURT!"

"DAD!"

Both Martha and Billy ran towards Curt, pulling him into a hug as tears of joy rapidly poured out of their eyes. Ruby smiled, they were together again and that's all that matters.

Curt slowly opened his eyes, "Martha? What-"

Martha quickly shushed him, putting a finger on his lips. "Shoosh it's okay, everything's okay now". She smiled, turning her gaze towards the injured Scarlet Spider. "Thank you". She said, giving Ruby a grateful smile.

Ruby smiled under the mask, "O-oh it was uh nothing". She spluttered, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Ruby moved her gaze to her team, who was awkwardly standing away from the group, not really knowing what to say. "But I can't take all the credit my te- uh I mean those huntresses' in training over there were a big help, I wouldn't of been able to save him without them".

The three Connors looked at the three members of RWBY, giving them a grateful nod, WBY nodded back, happy that they were able to help.

"Well I guess that's my- RRGH". Ruby winced, falling to her knees in pain. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that". She quipped, noticing the blood that was seeping through her costume.

WBY's eyes widened, noticing the shards of ice that impaled her through her costume.

"Holy shit, are you ok?!" Yang asked, not expecting to see that much blood.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked worriedly.

Weiss scoffed, "You remind me of my team leader, so reckless".

Yang and Blake gave her a glare.

Weiss held her hands up defensively "What, it's true".

"Not the time Weiss". Blake said, a bit sharper than she meant to.

_More so than you think. _Ruby thought, putting an arm around Yang and Blake as they helped her up. "T-thanks, being beaten up by the same bad guy twice in the same day really messes you up". She coughed out, clutching her sides in pain.

Noticing the looks of concern on their faces, Ruby attempted to ease their worries. "Don't worry guys, I heal fast. "Besides…." Ruby paused, not knowing if this what the right thing to say (especially in her situation). "Didn't you guys say you were looking for your team leader?" Ruby questioned, already knowing the answer.

They jolted, eyes widening when they realized the reason, they came here in the first place. "Do you know where she is!?" Yang asked worriedly, concerned for her sister's safety

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about how she was gonna go about this. "No…...I don't sorry but, why do you think she ran away?" She asked, curious as to what her friends though to her little "disappearing act".

"W-we don't know, she was fine up until she saw the news talk about you. Then, she left. '' Yang finished, still not having a clue why Ruby left.

Ruby internally winced, hoping her friends wouldn't notice the timing of her "departure". "Oh, right that, yeahhhh the news seems to be hounding me lately." She laughed, pretending to be carefree about it. "Especially Jameson". She muttered that last part under her breath, still angry about the news report from earlier.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby jolted from surprise, "Um anyways, when it comes to your friend, have you tried calling her?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

Yang quickly shook her head, "We already tried that". Yang sighed, "I'm just really worried about her, like I said she seemed pretty upset when she left". Yang explained the situation.

Ruby hung her head down in shame, _I really need to get my act in order._ Ruby thought to herself, ashamed for worrying her team about her whereabouts. Ruby took a deep breath, "Maybe…...she just needed to cool off a bit". Ruby explained, voice strained from a mixture of shame and exhaustion.

Noticing the looks of confusion on their faces, she decided to continue. "Sometimes…... when people feel really passionate about something, they get caught up in the moment and…...end up doing something really stupid". Ruby sighed, examining the suspicious looks on their faces. "At least that's uh what I heard hehe". She finished lamely, not wanting to sound suspicious.

An awkward silence ensued, no one really knowing how to end the conversation.

_BLAM! _

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief,_ never thought I'd be so happy to hear a police siren._ "Well, that's my que. See ya around!" She said, giving them a quick two fingered salute before web swinging away.

At least, that's what she would have done if Blake hadn't called out her name.

"WAIT!". Blake yelled, looking like she had a question on her mind.

Ruby stopped, turning around with a curious look under her mask. "Uh is something wrong?", She asked, wondering what has the usually calm and collected Blake so concerned.

Blake uncharacteristically rubbed her arm, "Um no I just" Blake took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself. After a few seconds she asked, "This morning when you saved me from that thing, how did you…...know my name?" She asked nervously, seemingly afraid of the answer.

Ruby wore a surprised look under her mask, "O-oh I uh heard Ice Queen call you that when I saved you guys from the Rhino, was I…...wrong?" She asked, feigning confusion.

Blake felt a mixture of disappointment and relief, "Oh uh no no, it's just…. never mind". Blake said, putting her hands in the air.

Ruby raised a brow, _Well that was ...unexpected._ She thought, confused why Blake was acting this way. 'Well…...see ya around". Ruby said lamely. _So much for a cool exit._

_THWIP!_

Ruby swung away, intent on making her way back to Beacon via Bullhead. _But first…._ Ruby landed on a nearby rooftop, catching her breath from her "strenuous" activities. She took out her scroll, hovering over the call button for Yang. Ruby took a deep breath, _I have to make things right, I shouldn't have run off like that._ Ruby thought before finally pressing the call button on her scroll.

It barely had any time to beep before Yang answered, "_Ruby, oh thank the gods, where are you!"._ She asked worriedly, wondering where her sister ran off to.

Ruby winced, pulling up her mask enough for her mouth to be exposed. "Hey Yang, sorry about running off like that, I just...needed to blow off some steam". I'm…...in our dorm, I uh didn't want to worry you guys sorry". She said, uncharacteristically quiet.

She heard Yang sigh over the phone, "_It's ...fine Rubes just…...tell us where you're going next time. _She laughed weakly,_ "For a second there I thought that you…." _she trailed off, not being able to bear the thought of losing her.

Ruby slapped herself, berating herself over doing something that stupid, "I know, I'm so sorry Yang, you know I would never-".

"_I know". _Yang said, cutting her off. "_You just needed to cool off, trust me I know the feeling_" She laughed, this one sounding more genuine than the last._ "All that matters is that your okay, we're on our way now, I love you"_. She finished, happy that her sister was okay.

Ruby smiled, "I love you too". She said, ending the call. Ruby pulled her mask back down, about to jump off the roof to continue swinging in the direction of the Bull head.

_Red like roses fills my dreams…. _

Ruby paused, confusion etched on her face. _Who's calling me now? I already called Yang so who-._ Her thoughts were interrupted when the caller ID revealed that Professor Ozpin was calling her again. Without a second thought she answered the call, not wanting to ghost Professor Ozpin of all people.

"H-hello Professor, Is everything okay!?" She asked worriedly, remembering what happened the last time he called her.

"_Not to worry Ms. Rose, everything is fine. The reason I'm contacting you is because I just got off a call from Mrs. Connors, telling me all about how The Scarlet Spider saved her family, well done Ms. Rose._

Ruby's eyes widened, "O-oh, t-thank you sir, I was only trying to do the right thing, sir, it's no big deal" She stuttered, not expecting the praise.

"_Hmmm I see very well, please return to Beacon, If I recall, you have class tomorrow."_ He said, a hint of amusement present in his voice.

Ruby groaned, _Oh cats, I completely forgot, ughhhhh tomorrow is gonna suck. _"Y-yes sir, I'll head back now". She told Ozpin, not wanting to upset the Headmaster.

Ozpin nodded over the phone, "_Have a good night Ms. Rose" _

Ruby nodded, "You too Professor". She said, ending the call.

Ruby leaped off of the building, attaching a web to a nearby building. Despite her injuries Ruby was happy that she was able to reunite the Connors family. "HELLO VALE!". She shouted, high fiving the hands of a few civilians on her way back to the bull head, now in a much better mood knowing that she won't have to be worrying about "The Lizard" any more. Things weren't perfect, she still had to lie to her team and her body was aching in pain from her little "scuffle" but most importantly, nobody died tonight, and that's all that matters.

**Meanwhile, at Oscorp….**

Despite it being the dead of night, Norman Osborn was currently hard at work in his office, going over various "projects" Oscorp has been working on. This was not unusual, after all, when you're the CEO of a company as big as Oscorp you are expected to make some "sacrifices".

_BEEP! _

Norman paused, looking at his scroll to see who could have possibly contacted him this late at night. While he was planning to dismiss it, his fingers stopped just above the end call button when he realized the caller ID said "Unknown". He sighed, looking around the room to make sure nobody else was around after hours, before finally answering it.

"What do you want". Norman asked, irritated that his "associate" called him at the dead of night.

"_I assume you've seen the news?"_ She asked in a an authoritative yet oddly flirtatious tone.

Norman rolled his eyes, "Of course I did, I was there, you know this". Norman said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

She sighed over the phone, "_Not that, our little pest seemed to have caught the Lizard in her web. _She told him.

Norman's eyes widened, "What!?" He said, using his computer to "update' himself on the Lizard situation.

She smirked over the phone, "_Hmmm didn't know that did you?" _

He huffed, "What does it matter, he wasn't one of mine". He told her matter of factly.

"_Oh, I'm aware, I just wanted to inform you that the spider seems to be more capable than we first thought. _

He nodded, "Yes, after seeing her in person I am inclined to agree". He said, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_So…." _She said, putting her hands together, "_What are we going to do about it". _She asked him, already knowing the answer to the question.

For the first time during this conversation, Norman smiled. "Oh, I have a few ideas…." He said, pulling out a file labeled "Tech Flight".

**Phew, that one was a toughie, I know I keep saying I'm gonna be getting these out fast but I really mean it this time, I think I finally started to find my groove for this. I hope you enjoyed and as always, reviews are very, very welcomed.**


	8. Rewrite

**REWRITE: Hey guys, I know there's been a lot of people enjoying my story but it hasn't lived up to my standards. Don't worry, I'm not canceling the story or anything, I'm rewriting it. In fact, by the time you read this the first chapter of the rewrite will be up. This isn't one of those rewrites where everything is mostly the same, no. These chapters will be completely different than the original, with new villains and situations that weren't in the last one. So, don't worry if you've read all of the chapters of the original, the new one is very much it's own thing (but it' still following my original plan for this story, it's just that these next few chapters will be very different) **

**It's called Ruby Rose, The Spectacular Scarlet Spider Rewrite, please enjoy!**


End file.
